Hide and Seek
by egg10rru
Summary: Colin decides he wants to try sex in odd locations. I'm talking a whole list. And Tory goes along for the ride. After all, how can he say no to sex on top of a hot clothes dryer? Rated M for graphic lemon/partial lemon in every chapter.
1. Dryer

**Author's Note Important:** Okay, so I just now figured out how to see how many people read my stories (yes, point and laugh, I'm slow at this kind of thing xD), and was appalled to find that there are roughly 50-100 different people. Given the fact that I get a grand total of, like, 5 reviews per oneshot/chapter (which is basically how many people I _thought_ were reading my stories), simple math dictates that like 1/10 to 1/20 of people actually review.

Based upon the theory that people don't review because they don't like my work and don't wish to offend me, discovering this was kind of a blow. I mean, you could just leave a review telling me how to improve my writing; that's what I do since I always review everything I read. Every author knows that those are helpful. And if the plots I come up with suck, then I also do requests; this fic here is wonder1440's and yaoi4evandnevayuri's idea.

…where was I going with this? …*scratches brain* um…AH! This fic's going to be like eleven chapters long and I won't post each next chapter until ten people like the current latest chapter enough to review. I know that's kind of harsh, but it'll help me with my self-esteem, and it really only ups the ratio to 1/5 - 1/10 reviewers. Because I mean, if so many people don't like it, then what's the point of posting it?

Rant over; I'll be quiet now. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer applies: I don't own it Jen does.

~*~*~*~

"Mmm…" Tory felt warm and languid, drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness. His brain slowly started to kick in and, trying to shift onto his side, he wondered why he felt so heavy. Slowly cracking open his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Colin, chin propped on interlaced fingers, looking at him from half-lidded eyes and giving him a slow, sultry smile from his position atop Tory's chest.

"Uh-oh."

"Good morning." Colin leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly.

"I know that look."

"Fuck me."

"We just had sex last night!"

"That was hours ago." Colin rubbed his naked hard-on against Tory's inner thigh and flaccid penis.

"But…my mom's home!"

"Mm…" Colin slid downward, brushing his lips along the muscle curvature of Tory's chest. "Shall I convince you?" He placed a torturously soft kiss just above the patch of auburn hair that trailed down between the redhead's legs.

"But…"

Colin looked up at Tory, smirked, and parted his soft lips before slipping his tongue out to lick slowly along the top one as he leaned down. Tory tensed, feeling himself react to Colin's familiar seductive habit as well as the proximity of Colin's head to his cock, and the raven smirked wider as he trailed the bottom of his tongue down Tory's soft penis to suck the head into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with the taller boy.

"Ah…" Gasping, Tory gave up and flopped back into his pillow, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes in exasperation. "Mmn…"

Colin sucked at the cock growing in his mouth, going all the way to the base before Tory became hard enough that he would have to deepthroat to reach. Tory let out a loud moan, thankful of Colin's hands on his hips because he didn't have enough control to keep from bucking right after he just woke up. He reached his other hand down to thread into Colin's soft hair, urging the raven to suck up and down on his shaft as it became rod-straight. Colin complied, glancing up with a playfully victorious look to see Tory with his eyes still covered, mouth open and gasping.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and they both froze. "Tory, Colin, are you two up yet? I'm going to the store, I ran out of laundry detergent…boys?"

'_That's right, it's Saturday…laundry day,' _thought Tory offhandedly.

"…" Colin smirked and moved to continue sucking. Tory, eyes shooting frantically wide, quickly shifted his arm off of his eyes to bite at his wrist, muffling his moan. Colin shot him a smug look, still bobbing, and he glared weakly back before closing his eyes to concentrate on keeping silent.

"Hmm, I guess they're still asleep. Must have pulled an all-nighter studying…"

They heard Mary walking down the hall, and Tory sighed in relief, pulling his arm away as they heard the front door slam. Colin gave a particularly hard suck and he moaned loudly. "You bitch!" He hissed crankily. He gripped Colin's hair a little painfully.

"And now your mom's not home," Colin answered with a grin, completely unbothered by Tory's comment as he pulled his mouth off of his boyfriends's straining erection. "I hear an opportunity singing my name."

"What?" Tory groaned.

"You. Me. Hot vibrating clothes dryer."

"Are you nuts?!"

"What? You don't think it sounds fun?" Colin gave him a knowing look.

"…Paul walks by the laundry closet to raid the fridge. He might see us."

"Tory, Paul has caught us naked in front of the fridge before. It's nothing he hasn't seen or doesn't deserve to be scarred by." (A/N referring to Seduction)

"Ugh…" He was out of excuses and he was already hard. "Only if you ride me. I get to sit on the dryer cuz I'm too tired after staying up all last night."

"Fine," Colin answered happily. "The vibration's strong enough that I'll still feel it in your dick."

Tory shot him a strange look as he sat up. "What, like that one time when you made me use that cat-tail vibrator? Could you feel the vibration?" (A/N this one's referring to Calicos n Cream)

"Yup, I could feel it then too. It's really kinky." He grinned and grabbed their bottle of lube. "Coming?"

"I suppose I will be, won't I."

Colin laughed at the innuendo all the way down the hall.

"What's got you in such a horny, bubbly mood anyway?" Tory complained. "It's weird."

"I dunno," Colin shrugged. "I probably had a really good dream. Oh wait, I _did_ have a really good dream. Sort of. It's why I woke up hard. We were skipping school to have sex in a swimming pool…"

~~~Dream being explained~~~

"_Ah, Tory…" Colin moaned, throwing his head back to look at the puffy white clouds floating lazily by in the bright blue sky. The hot sun beat down on them from where Colin sat propped on the edge of the deserted kiddie pool. Tory was knelt down in front of him in the two foot deep water, licking the tip of his erection emerging from his swim trunks while using suntan lotion to massage his pucker, the hand going up one leg of the loose shorts. Languorously prepping Colin, the redhead then gripped the shorter boy's shoulder, pulling him down for a kiss as he helped him slide into the water._

_Reaching down to rub Colin's crotch as he sucked on the raven's tongue, he smiled as he felt the responding moan reverberate in his lips. Colin pulled back to gasp for air. "Tory…"_

_Turning him around on his knees, Tory then bent him over the edge, massaging his back with lotion-covered hands as he pressed him down into position. The redhead moved his hands to reach for the elastic of Colin's shorts._

"_What are you doing?" Came a high, childish voice. Colin gasped and Tory jerked back a little in shock, twisting his head abruptly to stare over his shoulder at a little girl, who looked about three or four, in floaties. Her mom was visible behind her, getting an inflatable raft out of the trunk of a white SUV on the other side of the fence._

"_Uh…hell…I'm, uh…hell…" Tory couldn't think._

"_He's __**hel**__ping me stretch so that we can swim laps!" Colin quickly covered, smiling at the little girl._

"_In the kids' pool?" She giggled, looking like she didn't buy it._

"_Well, the water's warmer in the kiddie pool due to the sun," Tory supplied. "To help our muscles warm up faster."_

"_No! Stupid, everyone knows the water's warmer in the kiddie pool because everyone pees in it." She answered in a know-it-all voice, looking at them superiorly. "I do. Every time."_

_Staring blankly at her as the blatant words set in, the two teenage boys quickly scrambled out of the water and jumped into the main pool, shivering half at the temperature, half in disgust._

~~~End dream explanation~~~

"…and what we got out of that is that I'm glad we're gay so we never have kids," Tory said, shuddering a little in revulsion.

Colin laughed and kissed him. "What I got out of that is the idea that I want to have sex in different places because it's fun and kinky."

Tory just looked at him, before climbing up onto the hot, running dryer. He sighed at the hot vibrating sensation on his naked ass and balls. "Is that why we're doing this."

"Mm. I've got several places in mind. But not at the pool; that dream was _**way**_ too realistic. It's got to be an omen."

"And how many of these places are public? Get up here." He patted his lap, and Colin climbed up to sit on his lap, facing out so that his own legs could dangle over the edge too. The raven leaned back against Tory's chest, grabbed the bottle of lube from beside them and propped his feet up on either side of Tory's legs, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and starting to prepare himself. Tory perched his chin on Colin's right shoulder so that he could watch the hot spectacle.

"Ah…all of them," Colin answered his question, leaning his head back against Tory's left shoulder and closing his eyes with a gasp as he found his prostate, fingers favoring the spot. Tory smiled and slid his arm down Colin's front to pump the shaft, turning his face to nibble on the raven's warm neck. Colin shuddered and pulled his fingers away. "Fuck me?"

"You ready? That was fast." Tory pulled his head back and let go of Colin's penis, wrapping that arm around Colin's waist and reaching behind the other teen's back to hold his own dick.

"Yea, I'm still pretty loosened from last night," Colin answered, grabbing the closet shelf above them for leverage and pulling up. Tory lined him up and helped him slide down onto the hot shaft, hissing in pleasure as Colin flexed his ass once he was fully seated. "Ooh, yea, I can feel that," Colin smiled in hot satisfaction at the vibration.

"I'm not too sure about public sex, Colin." Tory wrapped his other arm around Colin's waist as well and leaned back against the wall, sliding down so that his head wouldn't hit the shelf in the cramped space and propping his feet on the dryer as well so that he could thrust up into Colin. He started slowly, building up a rhythm, and Colin kept his grip on the shelf edge so that he could thrust down too, increasing the force.

"Mm! …we already did it in the library bathroom, and it was fine." (A/N now referring to Stalled Consequence. I'm on a roll here xD)

"I don't want to push our luck, though…" Tory kissed Colin's neck, moving up to suck at the tender skin underneath his jaw.

"AH! Later, we'll…ah, discuss it later, 'kay?" Colin emitted a loud moan as Tory slid his hands down to grip the inner joints of the raven's groin and legs instead, pressing down in rhythm to make the impact harder. The redhead started shifting his hips underneath Colin. The raven, having been hard and stroking himself for about fifteen minutes before Tory woke up, was already near the edge when Tory found and hit his prostate rather hard several times. He came gasping on himself without being touched, throwing his head back against Tory's shoulder as his chest heaved. Tory, also not able to last as long as normal due to the blowjob, came very quickly after, biting Colin's shoulder lightly to muffle his groan of pleasure right as Paul walked by.

They looked at each other, and Paul dropped his newspaper and empty coffee mug, the ringing ceramic shatter causing Colin to open his eyes and also look up.

"Hi Paul." The smirking raven said in a completely satiated and not at all apologetic tone.

"Guh…" Paul just stared at them. "I…GOD." He bent to start picking up the broken pieces of his favorite mug. "I _**REALLY**_ didn't need to see that."

Colin just laughed, pulling on the shelf to slide off of Tory's softening shaft. "So now you're never going to be able to wash your clothes without thinking about this. I wonder how you can still eat out of the fridge."

"I can ALWAYS eat." Paul answered firmly. "But I think from now on I'll be going to the Laundromat. _**GOD.**_" He walked to the kitchen to throw away the pieces as Colin and Tory slid off of the dryer. Tory followed Paul into the kitchen just to disturb the man, heading to the cabinet for a glass to fill with tap water. Colin followed Tory, getting a paper towel wet to wipe his chest and inner thighs clean.

"You know, I _**almost**_ feel bad for you, but no. You've stolen my food once too often for that." Tory grinned and downed half the glass, then turned to hold it to Colin's lips, letting the boy sip from it.

"Yea, well, make you a deal." Paul kept his eyes averted. "I'm assuming from that…_**display**_…that you're moving out of the bedroom."

"It's fun," Colin answered with a cheeky grin as Tory finished off the glass.

"Well, from now on, do it where you don't bother anybody and I won't tell Ms. B about her dryer," Paul swallowed and yanked open the fridge door to find something to distract him from the disturbing image that refused to go away.

"Leave our lunch alone or we'll do it in your apartment," Tory threatened back. Paul jerked back to glare at him in disbelief, then quickly looked away from the naked teen.

"Ugh." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tory smirking in triumph. The redhead moved to the open fridge door and pulled out their sandwiches as Colin opened the pantry for chips and paper plates. They carried the items back to Tory's room to eat in comfortable nakedness.

"So where're we gonna go first?" Tory asked, forgetting that he was ever against the idea in the wake of his smug happiness at getting to Paul. "I guess we _**should**_ keep it slightly low profile since public sex is sort of illegal," he added, thinking aloud.

"Mm…" Colin finished his ham and cheese sandwich and laid his head on Tory's shoulder. "I know, let's go to the movies tomorrow." He kissed Tory before standing up. "I have to get home or the doctor'll freak; see you tomorrow, okay?"

Tory stood up and started to dress as well since his mom was more than likely almost home. "Sounds good." He walked his boyfriend to the door, kissing him one more time before opening it. "Then I'll see you then."

~*~*~*~

Me: lmao poor Paul *pets his hair and smudges his glasses* It's so fun to be mean to him.

Colin: *snarky grin* …deserved it.

Tory: Why didn't this scene happen in the books? *taps chin thoughtfully*

Mandy: R&R please!

Tory and Colin: MANDY?!

Mandy: *innocent smile* Of **course** I wasn't watching through the window/filming you two having sex on top of the dryer. In fact, I am only **completely guessing** that that's what you did and where you did it. *coughs* Of **course**.

Me: Mandy makes such a great embodiment of every average real life rabid fangirl. …not that she represents what I would be doing were I in her position *shifty eyes*


	2. Movie Theater

Happy birthday, yaoi4evandnevayuri! This chap is dedicated to you! Incidentally, it's also up before the ten review mark only because it's your b-day, so I hope you like your present!

After this, **it's back to the 10-review rule. No update until this chapter gets ten reviews. =^_^= **Don't be afraid of reviewing because you think it'll hit the ten-review mark before I get the next chapter written, because I already have the next two and a half chapters done!

Also, it's interesting to note that over twenty people read the first chapter the _day_ I put it up and we're _still_ not at ten reviews even though there have now been over 70 different readers. Glad to know you guys took my author's note seriously ***sarcastic* **Guys, I don't mind if you only leave like two words of encouragement! It counts! So do anonymous reviews! You don't have to log in or have an account, so just REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~

"Um, hey, I just realized that we never set a time to meet for the movies," Tory said into the phone as he searched for a clean shirt. "But I thought maybe ten sounded good so…" It was currently 9:52 am on Sunday, plenty of time for Tory to finish getting dressed and ready to go.

"_You know me too well,"_ Colin chuckled. _"Your mom let me in. I am currently standing outside your bedroom door." *beep*_

"Wha?!" Tory clicked the phone off and chucked it at his bed, dashing from his closet to open his door. Colin immediately wrapped his arm around Tory's naked torso, sucking on a caramel-colored nipple while slipping a hand into Tory's not-yet-zipped jeans and using his weight to shift them back into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them.

Correction: plenty of time for Tory to finish getting dressed and ready to go, _as long as Colin wasn't there to give him better things to do._

At 10:38 am, Tory and Colin finally stopped their drawn-out make-out session, both of them handily stark naked due to frantic shedding of each other's clothing in order to get as much skin contact as possible, flushed and panting, and sporting disheveled hair and partial erections. In fact, the only reason they stopped was at Colin's upset remembrance that they were in a typical sexual environment. Reluctantly they both began to dress again, wishing they were already at the movies.

Once they were dressed, Tory ran his fingers through his own hair and sat on the bed, pulling Colin into his lap. Picking up his brush, he began to lovingly stroke the soft shining raven locks. Colin sighed, melting into him, loving when Tory played with his hair. It was the little things in their relationship that made it so special.

When his boyfriend was done, Colin buried his face into the warm neck, kissing the spot under Tory's ear in thanks. Tory chuckled and kissed him on top of the head in reply.

Grabbing his wallet and then helping Colin find his, digging it out along with the raven's keys from where they had rolled under the bed while the teens had been play-wrestling for dominance on the floor, they checked their appearance one last time in the mirror. Tory zipped up his fly, ignoring Colin's snickering, and they headed out the door.

The dollar theater wasn't very far, only a few blocks away, and there weren't very many people awake on a Sunday morning that weren't out at church, so Tory and Colin held hands as they walked, bumping against each other playfully and occasionally stealing a quick kiss.

Upon reaching the theater, which was practically deserted except for the employee parking lot, they walked up to the ticket booth. Giving the movie list a precursory glance, Tory stopped at the third from the bottom. _'Perfect.'_

"Two for Pink Panther 2, please," he directed, passing a ten through the security slot.

"Uh…you sure? That one kinda sucks," the employee said rudely.

Tory smirked inwardly. "Trust me, there is nowhere on this earth I'd rather be than in that movie right now."

"Oka~ay…" the teen unsurely passed him his change back. "But it sucks. If you feel like sneaking out into a better one, no one's gonna care. The manager's got Sunday off, it's a slow day today."

"Thanks," Tory answered, and they walked inside. Colin paid for a large popcorn at the snack bar, which Tory thought was pointless, but he guessed it made the movie-watching farce more believable.

They headed into the movie, and as predicted, no one else was stupid enough to be there. Anyone who'd even seen it out of curiosity had done so long before it came down to the dollar theater. Hell, it was already out on DVD.

Grinning at each other, they sat down, the popcorn to Colin's side, and waited about fifteen minutes past the beginning of the movie just to be _**sure**_ that no one else would come. Then, thoroughly bored out of their skulls, they proceeded to make out, picking up where they had left off in Tory's room.

Colin pulled up the shirt and worked his way down Tory's chest, then stopped as he licked at the skin right above the top of the pants. The armrest was in the way, but also…"Tory," he breathed seductively.

"Mmm?" Tory wanted him to take him into his mouth. He'd been waiting for too long already.

"Just a thought…I want us to be completely naked in public…it'll be exciting. And there's no chance in hell anyone'll come in, so…"

Tory's cock twitched. He loved the idea more than he should. "Definitely." He reached up to yank his shirt over his head, Colin doing the same, then pulled his pants off. He had gone commando, of course. He watched impatiently as Colin removed his pants as well…

"…why are you wearing boxers?" Tory questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"…I always do?" Colin looked confused, slipping the pants off his legs.

"When you're planning to spend the day having sex, boxers are not only pointless, they're almost dangerous."

"How so?" He knelt on the floor, intending to suck on Tory, but the redhead slipped onto his knees as well.

"Well…" Tory grasped Colin through the thin cloth, pumping slowly and stimulatingly. "They take extra time to get off…and who knows much you could suffer before they get removed…you could even spontaneously combust and jizz your pants…" He grinned mischievously as Colin moaned in pleasure even through the glare he was being shot.

"Quit being a fucking tease!" Colin demanded, yanking his boxers down, but Tory held onto him through the cloth, stopping his attempt. "I think maybe this would be a good time to teach you a valuable lesson on the matter," Tory smirked, until Colin grabbed his other hand and bit it harshly. "OW!"

When Tory let go to nurse the wound, thankfully not bleeding, Colin pulled his boxers off and grabbed Tory's erection, yanking it toward him. With a cry the redhead followed, and Colin cupped both their erections to grind together. Tory grabbed his hips and ground back, leaning down to kiss the raven's neck in apology. Colin relaxed, letting him know he was forgiven, and he licked his fingers before reaching down to prep Colin.

"Nn…" Colin arched away from his invasive fingers, moaning as their erections crushed into each other. "There's a reason I bought the goddamn popcorn, not to mention the extra-buttered crap. You think I bought that shit for my _arteries_?"

"Ah, I was wondering. Thought it was just a good cover." Tory didn't waste any time, simply thrusting his entire hand into the bucket and squeezing the popcorn before pulling it out. Rubbing his fingers together and determining that they were indeed greasy enough, being that sucking on them would bring cardiac arrest from the sheer volume of dissolved sodium and poly-saturated lipids that coated just three digits, Tory nodded satisfactorily to himself and brought them back down to rub and push past Colin's pucker.

He prepped the boy fast and a little roughly due to his own growing need, because Colin hadn't ceased his ministrations to both their cocks. It was fine, though, he knew rough was the way Colin liked it anyway. He could already tell he wasn't going to last as long as normal. Hell, just being in public was a turn-on for him. Who'd have thought?

Finishing, Tory grabbed the boy's hips and pulled them back, twisting in a silent urge for the raven to turn around. The shorter teen did so, getting on hands and knees in the aisle because he didn't particularly like chair sex. The armrests tended to get in the way of his legs so that he couldn't spread them wide enough for his liking.

Perfectly acceptant of this position, being that doggy-style was one of his favorites, Tory rubbed his aching cock through his greasy hand before sliding it along Colin's cleft. Then, parting the soft globes, he pressed his tip to the pink pucker.

As if he had pushed a button, the tape screwed up.

Tory stared at the screen as it displayed white noise, punctuated by flickerings of commercials that played upside down. "FUCK." He knew what happened when the tape screwed over. Employees went up to the video room to repair the tape and others came _**into the movie room**_ to watch and give the OK over walkie-talkies when it was functioning normally.

"That's the idea," Colin said pointedly, misinterpreting his word vomit.

"No, shit, Colin, we have to get out of here, look at the screen!" Tory hissed out, pulling back and grabbing his jeans. Colin looked up in irritated confusion, before his eyes widened comically and he grabbed for his own pants as well.

They heard employees coming in, but thankfully the lights didn't turn on because the employees were going to be viewing the screen until the movie was fixed. The two boys hurriedly dressed in silent panic, then started creeping along the row away from the staff members. Unfortunately they had sat on the far left and had to move all the way down the row to the right side exit. Their hearts pounding, they slid along the floor and around the corner, moving up to the door.

One of the annoying gangly teenage employees walked by. His voice sounded like their snack cashier with the greasy, pimply face that probably wasn't helped by the butter-filled environment he spent hours every day in. There were much better uses for the commodity than ruining your complexion, Tory pouted silently.

"Dude, there's, like, and entire bag of popcorn here, still hot. Want some?" They heard him call to a coworker as he stopped at their abandoned aisle.

"Sweet!" His friend answered, moving over to him. "Hey…what're…are these _**boxers?!**_"

Colin blanched.

Tory eased the door silently open, trying his damnedest not to burst into laughter until they were sprinting across the parking lot. Then he let loose, hooting and hollering. "I _**TOLD**_ you boxers were dangerous!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Colin growled, catching up and punching Tory in the back. "Shit, and we can't even take this home because your mom's there and the second we get into mine the doctor's gonna grab me for the experiments he scheduled today! _**Fuck!**_"

"So, where…hmm." Tory thought out loud, drawing a blank. "Where else did you want to have sex?"

"_Mandy's house!_" Colin pouted.

Tory stopped abruptly and the raven crashed into him, sending them both to the sidewalk. "Are you fucking SERIOUS?!" He gaped incredulously.

"She deserves it," Colin hissed. "We're bound to study there sooner or later. I wanna fuck in her house behind her back."

Tory burst into laughter again, standing up and helping his boyfriend up too. "Sounds like a plan, but in the meantime…"

"No," Colin grumbled. "The mood's basically killed and the doctor's gonna be mad at me for skipping out today anyway. I might as well get home. Sorry."

"Oh," Tory sighed, "Don't worry, 'sokay. But tell you what," he leaned into Colin for a kiss. "School's a pretty public place tomorrow, don't you think?" He waggled his eyebrows at Colin mischievously. Colin looked at him, perking up.

"Yea…okay. I was toying with that one, but not the bathroom, we've already had public sex in one of those."

"Actually," Tory grinned shamelessly, "since you seem to like the idea of using sex as a method of revenge, I was thinking you might like the physics classroom since you despise the subject."

Colin looked interested. "Good idea! Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," he called, heading up the steps to his apartment.

~*~*~*~

Well, five pages is bar none the shortest chapter I've ever written. And sorry the smut was cut off like that, but I did warn that there would be partials. It's all calculated, because it builds up their frustration, ne? =^_^= They're going to have a fantastic Monday, I promise. Well, they will **if you review. Hint hint/blatant threat.**


	3. School

Because I always respond to reviews and that's not possible for anonymous ones, I'll leave responses to the anonymous reviews from the previous chapter here, at the beginning of the next one!

**Julia:** Glad you liked it! I know you've been pining for more, you were good for waiting so patiently *pats head* lol

**Rawr Meow:** I was actually thinking of making a trail of lost clothing a key part of this story, but it didn't happen. There will be at least one more lost, though, I think. I doubt the boxers will be returned, because I can't write that without making it incredibly awkward and slightly creepy, but it is a funny thought xD

**~ritsukakun17: **Yup, this chapter's school, next one's Mandy's. I'm writing the Mandy's house chapter right now, and it's turning out pretty hilarious. That'll be the new chapter four because I thought chapters three and four were both too short, so I combined them.

Anyway, enjoy, and remember to R&R so that the next chapter goes up soon!

~*~*~*~

Tory waited impatiently for the doctor and Colin to drive up. In the meantime we was being badgered by Mandy, who had shown up a little earlier than usual. God, why him? He could feel a headache starting to form.

Finally the car pulled up and Colin spoke to the doctor for a few moments, telling him he'd be staying late today and that he'd take the commute home, before he got out and walked up to his friend and boyfriend. "Hey," he greeted unceremoniously as usual. He wasn't prone to expressing much emotion when it wasn't just him, Tory, and a convenient location. (;D)

"Hi!" Mandy bubbled back. "So today's the day, huh?"

Tory and Colin, who had been smiling a greeting at each other, jerked their heads at her in shock. "Wh-what?"

"We get our Physics tests back today!" She answered cheerfully, none the wiser.

Tory nodded, hearing Colin breathe a nearly inaudible sigh of relief next to him.

"She creeps me out too," he muttered to the raven out of the corner of his mouth. They never knew how much she really knew about their relationship and their plans. Hopefully she wouldn't catch on to the one scheduled for today.

When the bell rang, the three went off to their respective classes and hell began for Tory and Colin. They had decided on waiting and hiding from the janitors after school until they had the classroom for themselves, which meant they couldn't put their plan into action until eight hours from now. The anticipation was driving them insane, and to make it worse they wouldn't even see each other until lunch, a temporary reprieve midway through the day.

The two spent lunch with Mandy in order to appease her, knowing that if they didn't spend time with her she'd want to talk about her day while waiting at the bus stop with Tory. If he wasn't there, she'd follow wherever he was since they had plenty of time after school let out before the bus came. Sighing internally and trying to keep up with her chatter, Colin tried to force his mind off of the library, where he'd prefer to be cuddling with Tory while getting in a few quick Physics tips before the class in case there was a pop quiz.

Then they separated again, Tory heading off for Physical Emaciation with Mandy. Spending most of the class letting her talk and avoiding getting hit by basketballs, he was nearly bouncing on his toes waiting for Physics. Mandy, thinking the redhead had to go to the bathroom, asked in concern if he needed to, and he gratefully ran off, hiding in the restroom for a five-minute reprieve from her constant chattering. Let her girl friends put up with it for a few.

Finally the damn class was over, and Tory had to refrain from skipping all the way to Physics class. When he got there Colin was already sitting in his usual spot, and he sat next to him, smiling. No one was looking, so he squeezed his raven's hand under the desk.

Looking up though, he caught Mandy smiling at them from the desk in front of them. She let it pass as one of their usual little gestures of affection, not reading into the amount of tense excitement in the action.

Mrs. Keplar passed back their tests, commenting happily on the improved average of the class and expressing her hopes that it would keep going up. Since the covered material was probably going to be hit heavily on the New York State Regents exams she had them do test corrections for the period, even though the corrections were due the following Monday. The way she had them correct the answers was grueling, demanding not only the correct answer but also full calculations to show how the correct answer was obtained, the Physics law or reason that showed the answer was correct, and the reason they missed the correct answer in the first place.

Colin and Mandy pouted over Tory's perfect score, but were glad he was there to help them. By the end of the period both Colin and Mandy only had a few left, and they didn't stop working as everyone filed out to go home, trying to finish up. Mandy had to leave, as did the teacher, but Tory asked Mrs. Keplar if he and Colin could just stay and finish real quick. Since he was her model student and she trusted him, she agreed, locking the door from the outside and leaving them.

As soon as she was gone they stopped working. After all, they could always finish at home. Grinning, they waited for a few minutes to make sure she wasn't coming back for anything she had forgotten, and then leaned in close for a kiss.

"Success!"

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be!" Tory crowed. "And the janitors usually don't come around to this wing of the school for cleaning until about an hour after school lets out, so we're in the clear for a good forty minutes!"

Colin immediately reached out and rubbed at Tory's crotch. "So, what should we do first?" He asked, a cute mischievous grin adorning his face. Tory leaned in to kiss him again, unable to resist when Colin was being so lovable.

"Well," he whispered conspiratorially, "I did have a dream once that I thought we could work with. I've always wanted you to give me a blowjob under the desk in here."

Colin laughed, intrigued. He loved it when Tory had kinky dreams about him; it always gave them plenty of new material to work with. "Perfect. I'm on it." He slid off of his chair and onto his knees, crawling underneath the desk. Facing Tory, he unceremoniously unzipped the redhead's cargo jeans and pulled his cock, semi-hard since P.E., out of his underwear. He kissed it as he began stroking it all the way hard, laying his head on Tory's thigh and rubbing his cheek against the denim as he worked, smiling up at his boyfriend. Tory stared down at him, smiling back, occasionally closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation, until Colin chided playfully, "You aren't supposed to be paying attention to me, you're supposed to be pretending that you're studying or something."

"Oh yeah!" Tory remembered, grinning, then scooted his chair in further and pretended like he was reading the Physics chapter that the test had covered. Colin shifted with him. He moaned when the raven took his penis into his mouth, then bit his lip to silence himself. In his dream class had been in full session, so he had had to be silent. He didn't remember how they had gotten Colin under the desk uncaught, but that wasn't important at the moment. Right now all that mattered was that hot wet mouth, the soft suction, the way Colin's hands were caressing his balls…

His thighs were trembling, and he was glad that he was sitting with the chair scooted all the way up to the desk instead of standing or he'd be involuntarily thrusting deep into Colin's mouth right about now. Being in public made the blowjob a thousand times more intense, because in that environment he couldn't lose himself into the passion that he was acutely aware of since he had to keep alert, and the struggle not to get sucked under the surface of the sea of sensations made it all the more potent. He bit his lip harder, the words in the book starting to blur in front of his vision as he drew nearer to orgasm.

He heard keys in the door.

"Colin, shit, stop!" He hissed, his voice shaky. The answer was a strong suck. He could practically feel the bitch smirking around his cock. This was just like last time, only last time his mom hadn't actually come into the room! He was glad the front of the desks extended to the floor, but how the hell was he supposed to keep his face from giving it away?

Mrs. Keplar walked into the room, and he immediately tried his damnedest to appear as if he was reading.

"Tory? You aren't done? It's nearly three forty-five," she commented. "Where's Colin?"

"He ran to the bathroom," the redhead commented in what he hoped was a light tone, not sure if the waver in his voice was detectable from across the room. "We're on the last problem, though, so it'll be fine, we'll be gone before we bother the janitors."

"Ah," was her answer.

Colin's answer was to slip a hand into his boxers to start stimulating his perineum.

"_Shit!_" He bent forward, biting his lip again and swallowing a loud moan.

"Tory? Are you all right?" Mrs. Keplar called in concern, starting to walk over to them.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly, trying to halt her advance. "I got a cramp in P.E. today and it's getting more intense."

"Oh, well, make sure you get a muscle warmer for it," she said worriedly, "and your lip is bleeding you know."

"It's fine, thanks for worrying," he answered, smiling gratefully as she walked back to her desk.

"I just came in for some papers I forgot, I was halfway home before I remembered them" she said offhandedly, shuffling them together before putting them into her bag. "You two finish up quickly, alright?"

"W-will do," he gritted his teeth as he felt Colin chuckle inaudibly around his shaft. Yeah, he would be finishing quickly.

Mrs. Keplar left, and Colin chuckled again, louder this time, fully amused at Tory's heart-pounding predicament.

"Shut up, muscle-warmer," Tory bit out mostly good-naturedly, then moaned in pleasurable relief as he came into his infuriating raven's mouth.

Colin crawled out and stood up, grinning, and leaned down to kiss Tory deeply, letting the redhead taste himself. "Now it's your turn to return the favor," he requested, and sat down. Tory scooted his chair back to go onto his knees, but before he could the door handle jangled with keys again.

"And of course the janitors would be early," Tory groaned quietly, and Colin frowned, collecting his books together and zipping up his backpack. They stood to go as the janitors came in, and ignored the surprised looks they were getting at being in the class so late as they slipped by to exit the classroom.

"Tory, I'm not leaving this campus without repayment," Colin stated firmly, glaring and directing his anger at his boyfriend. Tory nodded in agreement, thinking about their options.

"Hmm…the baseball diamond? The baseball team only practices Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. It'll be empty."

Colin nodded, his frown lightening, and they walked in the direction of the sports fields. Stealing over to the sports fields was easy since there wasn't anyone around, and once there Tory made a beeline for the bleachers.

"But no one's here! I want to do it out in the sunlight!" Colin argued, but Tory denied him vehemently on this one, still shaken up from the classroom experience. He wasn't going to risk getting caught in an open field. He liked public sex, but only if the gain outweighed the risk and he didn't see that here in such a blatant act. It was like begging someone to catch them.

Reaching the bleachers, Tory walked underneath, followed by a grumbling Colin.

"Colin, listen to me, this is still public and I'm not doing it out there, so take what you can get, okay? This isn't bad. Do you want me to do it at all?" He argued back.

"Ugh. FINE." Colin pouted upsetly. "But this better be damn good enough to make me forget about wanting it out there where it's warm and comfortable."

"Colin…" Tory sighed. "How about we compromise? I'll make sure this is heaven for you, we'll have outside sex sometime when I'm not feeling paranoid, and we'll strip all the way naked under here for the excitement, to make up for the movies. Okay? So don't be mad at me anymore?" Tory asked softly, holding his arms out.

Colin looked at him a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Tory squeezed him tightly back, pressing kisses into his hair. "Okay?"

"Okay," Colin answered, leaning back to smile at him.

Tory leaned down to press their lips together. "Okay."

They parted and without further ado just stripped their clothes off, laying them over one of the bleachers above them to keep them from getting dirty. Then they embraced again, reveling in each other's nakedness, enjoying the warmth of each other's skin and the deliciously naughty feeling of being naked in the middle of the afternoon in public. Tory started to react to Colin's erection, but before he could get fully re-hard he stepped back and slid down to start kissing at the raven's chest and stomach, reaching up to tweak the nipples as he licked one of Colin's inner hip joints.

Colin hissed and arched his chest into Tory's ministrations, but brought his hands up to pull Tory's away. "Tory, I've been hard for a while, and it's starting to ache, so don't tease; just do it, okay?" He half pleaded, half commanded, and Tory gave an understanding smile, fondling Colin's shaft with a few firm, swift strokes before sliding it into his mouth.

Colin moaned happily as Tory did it just like he liked it, with strong suction and a little bit of teeth raking his shaft as the taller male slid up to work his mouth against the head. Tory ran his tongue liberally up and down the vein, leaning down to suck at the spot where the shaft met the testicles, and reached up with both hands, one rubbing the balls and rolling them lightly against each other, and the other collecting spit from Colin's shaft before sliding down in between the raven's legs to rub first at the perineum, then the pucker.

Colin moaned louder as the digit slid inside him. Tory very quickly found his prostate, massaging it directly and continuing to blow him. Colin leaned back against one of the poles supporting the base of the bleachers, forcing himself not to arch up into his lover's hot mouth, and Tory showed his gratitude by placing his hands on Colin's hips to hold them firmly in place as he took in more and more of the cock until it hit the back of his throat.

Forcing himself not to choke, he swallowed.

Colin gasped sharply in pleasure and let out a loud open-mouthed moan at the feel of Tory's throat muscles working around the head of his penis. Tory pulled back with a grin to suck at the precum leaking from the head, anticipating Colin's question. "Yes, I practiced for that."

"Ahhh…with what?" The raven wanted to know, panting.

"A banana," Tory grinned, sucking back down and feeling Colin's cock twitch at his statement as he bobbed.

"Fuck, that's hot, I think I need to learn to do that too…ah!" Colin gasped as Tory pressed another finger in firmly against his prostate. The raven knew he was getting close. "Can you do it again?" He begged, and Tory smiled around his cock before working slowly back down to deepthroat again.

With a moan, Colin reached down to run his fingers through Tory's hair, intending to pull the redhead's face back so he could cum in his mouth without choking him, but Tory's unexpectedly pulled his mouth entirely off of Colin's penis and pressed a third finger into the loosening hole.

"Tory?"

"Can I?" Tory looked up with a smile. "All your moaning got me hard again." He brushed his fingers gently against Colin's prostate as he scissored them. Colin moaned again as if to prove Tory's point.

"Ah…yea. Okay." As Tory stood up with a grin and started to press his hips to make him turn around, he quickly added, "ONLY if we do it in the sunlight."

Tory stopped. "**WHAT?!**"

"I mean it, Tory. I want it out there in the sunlight. We don't have to face the school, we could do it on the ground on the other side of the bleachers. They face the woods. Please?"

"Colin…" Tory sighed, frustrated.

"No. I'm not giving up on this one. I want it. You wanna fuck me, we do it somewhere I'm comfortable." Colin crossed his arms firmly, arching an eyebrow up at Tory, who huffed in exasperation.

"Fine, dammit. But you owe me for this."

"Hey, I _**could**_ be fine with a blowjob. I'm the one letting you fuck me." Colin retorted, not surrendering.

"Psh. You're a total cumslut for my cock and we both know it. We wouldn't have sex _half_ as often as we do if it didn't seem like your ass would die of thirst without drinking my semen. So don't pretend like you could go without it, now that I've suggested it, if I changed my mind and decided to just finish the blowjob."

Tory grinned snarkily at him, and Colin bit his lip, looking like he was trying to come up with a retort for a minute before he just gave up and grinned. He walked out into the tall unmowed grass beside the baseball diamond and knelt in the sunshine before prostrating his upper half into a subservient, submissive position, facing away from Tory in order to give his boyfriend a great view of his presented ass. He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing his redhead out of the corner of his eye in the manner of someone who definitely likes what they see.

"Coming?" He asked in a light tone, and Tory grinned, rolling his eyes.

"That joke will never get old, huh." He dropped to his knees behind Colin, spitting on his cock and spreading it around before rubbing the shaft against his lover's cleft. He leaned over to lick the shell of Colin's ear, making the boy shiver. "Shall I fuck you rough?" He breathed, and Colin shuddered again, nodding happily. Tory grinned, lining up his cock and pressing inside all in one go. Colin let loose a choked moan of pleasure.

"You like that, babe?" Tory licked between Colin's shoulder blades, feeling the boy underneath him quiver as he pulled out and thrust in again. He started up a rhythm, keeping it torturously slow on purpose in order to make Colin writhe in unfulfilled pleasure. The raven thrust back against him with a pained whine, wanting more, and he kissed the boy's neck as he smoothed his hands over the soft shoulders and increased his pace. Colin gave a moan of appreciation, sighing and burying his face into his arms on the ground in order to muffle the pleasurable vocalizations he was emitting.

"No," Tory commanded as he slid his fingers into Colin's hair and jerked the boy's head back. "There's no one around, remember? Scream for me, bitch." He angled his hips to Colin's and slammed into his boyfriend's prostate, and scream Colin did. He grinned hornily, milking Colin's moans and yells, working his hips faster and faster as he felt his climax drawing rapidly closer. Biting his lip, he wrapped his arms tightly around Colin's chest and pulled him upright, sliding a hand quickly down to grasp the raven's cock and squeeze it, stopping Colin from cumming as he himself slammed his hips hard against Colin's and spilled his essence deep inside his love, moaning Colin's name worshipfully.

Sighing in sated pleasure, he smiled as he felt Colin jerk upsetly against his hold. He slipped out of his boyfriend, moving around him in the grass to continue sucking him. Colin moaned in gratitude, and he hummed a response, enjoying the way Colin's whole body shuddered at the sensation, feeling fingers curl pleasurably into his hair. Drawing back to lick at the tip and then nibbling down to lick his own seeping semen off of Colin's inner thighs, he sucked wetly at the testicles on his way back before retaking the shaft into his mouth. Moving his mouth quickly, he brought Colin to completion, savoring the moan of pleasure almost as much as he did the taste of his love's hot juice.

When he pulled away he knelt up to kiss his boyfriend, hugging the raven tightly and massaging the tense back muscles as he deepened the kiss. Colin moaned at the taste of himself in Tory's mouth, and when they broke off for air he buried his face into the redhead's warm neck, rubbing his cheek against the pulse and kissing and nipping at the throat. Tory sighed happily, glad that Colin was pleased with him.

"Mmm…it's getting late," Colin sighed regretfully, pressing another kiss to Tory's lips. "We should get home."

Tory agreed, and they headed under the bleachers to dress. "So, cross school off your mental list, where were you planning next?" Tory asked as he pulled on his jeans. Colin finished dressing before the redhead and slipped his arms around the bare torso from behind, sighing into Tory's back.

"I won't be able to see you for a few days; the doctor and I have to go upstate for a presentation and some experiments." He furrowed his brow, not happy with the anticipation of spending time away from Tory. "Sorry."

Tory sighed and turned around in Colin's arms to hold him back tightly. He pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "It's fine. Do what you have to do. I'll help you catch up on your schoolwork on…when will you be back?"

"Friday," Colin answered. "Actually…" An evil, completely unapologetic grin split his face. "I'm sure Mandy could use a little help finishing the test make up on Friday, since it's due Monday. Ne?" He waggled his eyebrows conspiratorially at Tory, who rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I'll admit the idea intrigues me. It'd be totally kinky and hilarious to have sex in her house and not have her find out."

"Exactly," Colin cackled. "Finish getting dressed, let's head home."

Tory did, and they took his usual commute home, which took longer than usual because it was after rush hour. But neither of them minded, holding hands and enjoying each other's comfort as long as possible before they had to part. When they reached home they hid behind a tree and shared a long, slow kiss, trying to squeeze all of their emotions into it to tide them over until they could see each other again. With a final lingering hug they parted ways, promising to call each other each day they wouldn't see each other.

~*~*~*~

10 reviews for chapter four! Love you!


	4. Mandy's

Wow, it took a stupidly long time to post this chapter, guys. I've had it written like FOREVER. Incidentally, I also have chapter six already written. CHRISTIAN GET YOUR BUTT ON SKYPE SO WE CAN RP CHAPTER 5! GOD! xD Also, little note, my birthday is June 25 and I'll be posting a chapter on that day regardless of the review count, so look forward to my birthday present to you on...my birthday? O.o; yay.

Anon reviews:

julia: woohoo I have depth! I'm getting better xD Actual plot structure ftw!

someone who wants ten reviews: wow, apt name lol. Me too! Read on and find out what happens. Hope you didn't get in trouble, sorry I kept you up late...wait, am I really? No. No I'm not. Corruption of the innocents is my hobby mwahaha. ;P

~*~*~*~

It turned out that Colin forgot his cell phone charger, so Tory didn't get to contact his boyfriend at all over the next three days. The phone went straight to the answering machine each time he called, so Tory knew it was dead and that he wasn't being ignored, so he wasn't mad, just frustrated.

School was boring and pretty much pointless without Colin there to keep him company, and Mandy wouldn't quit teasing him about how lonely he must be without his lover there to snuggle with. By Thursday he was so tempted to tell her he'd be fucking Colin in her house the next day just to shut her up that it was all he could do to just bite his lip and take it, so that the whole point of screwing in her house wouldn't be ruined. But that did remind him; he needed to ask if they could study at her house. By the most amazing coincidence, the library was closed for a week for inventory, so all he had to do was say that his and Colin's houses weren't available.

"Mandy?" He asked casually. "I know you didn't get finished with the test make-up on Monday and Colin didn't either before he had to leave, so can we go to your house to study tomorrow? Colin'll be back by then."

"Mm, my house isn't the best place, it's kinda far away for you guys, isn't it?" She answered, puzzled.

"It's fine." He answered quickly. "We can take public transportation. Just my mom's got something for work going on this weekend at my house and Colin's guardian is kinda…yea. Well. His house is off-limits. And you know the library's shut down this week."

"Well, then I guess it's okay, if it's not too out of you guys' way." She consented. "We can all take the bus there together after school and then we can look online what route you need to take to get home after we're done, 'kay?"

"That's fine." He agreed, gathering his books as the bell for the school day ended. "See you tomorrow."

~*~*~*~

While Tory was doing his homework the phone rang, but he ignored it, thinking it was one of his mom's office contacts. His mom brought it to him.

"_Tory, hey, sorry, I forgot my charger at home," _Colin apologized first thing after Tory said hello. _"I missed you."_

"I missed you too," Tory said warmly, smiling. He was just happy to hear his boyfriend's voice again. "I'm doing homework, you wanna come over? We could start catching you up. There's kind of a lot."

"_Sure. Be right there. Bye for now."_

"Bye." Tory hung up and got up to go get the door, opening it just before Colin could knock and letting him in. Colin said hi to Mary as they walked by the kitchen, agreeing to her impromptu invitation for dinner, and then headed to Tory's bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut Tory sat on the floor, pulling Colin into his lap for a long kiss.

"Mmm…missed you," Colin moaned into the kiss, repeating himself. Tory smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Do you think it's bad that we pine for each other if we go a mere three days without vocal contact?" The redhead asked, wondering a little.

"Mm, no, I think it means we really love each other," Colin answered, kissing Tory's neck. "I'm just glad you missed me as much as I missed you."

"Definitely," Tory sighed, pulling his head back and bending to kiss Colin again. "I wish I could show you how much, but not with my mom home."

"It's fine, we need to do homework anyway," Colin smiled. "Besides, if we hold off now the anticipation for tomorrow will make it that much sweeter." His sweet smile morphed into a smirk. "I can't wait. Mandy knows we're coming, right?"

"Yea, she agreed to let us study there, but have we thought about how we're actually going to accomplish this?" Tory asked. "I mean, how are we going to get her out of the room long enough to have sex?"

"Mmm…huh. I guess I was thinking that we'd wait until she had to leave the room for a long enough time interval, like if her parents needed her to do something. We'll have to do a rush job."

"You know that means you're going to have a sore ass," Tory warned.

"I _love_ it when you give me a sore ass," Colin purred seductively. "You know I like it rough."

"Hard, fast, and often," Tory stated with a smirk. "You masochistic little slut, you." He leaned in for a kiss, nipping at Colin's lower lip as he pulled away.

"_**Your**_ slut, though," Colin answered, smiling and crawling off of Tory's lap so they could concentrate on some homework before dinner. "Sadly, I'll have to be a silent slut tomorrow." He gave a fake pout, and Tory laughed, leaning over to pet his head.

"Yea, this one's gonna be totally up to chance. Cross your fingers, I hope we get an opportunity," Tory grinned.

"Yea, well, if Mandy walks in before we finish then she'll be the happiest girl alive, won't she." Colin retorted. "Her dream will have finally come true."

Tory shuddered. "I'd rather not. We'd never live it down. She'd be constantly asking for a repeat performance."

"Ooh, ugh, yea, you're right," Colin laughed. "Anyway, let's start on English, I don't want to wring my brain out on Physics right away."

~*~*~*~

After school on Friday, Colin joined Tory and Mandy at the bus stop, and they took her usual route home. She waved goodbye to Amy and Mira as they transferred buses, and they soon arrived at her house.

"You guys want some snacks?" She asked after she led them inside. Her parents weren't home yet.

"Nah, just a soda or something," Tory responded.

"Water," Colin added, entwining his fingers with Tory's.

"Kay, I'll grab those," Mandy smiled. "My room's last on the left down the hall."

The boys headed dutifully in the appointed direction, walking inside into an atrocity of nothing but shades of pink. Colin wrinkled his nose, and Tory laughed behind him.

"Wow." The redhead said. "Should've expected this. Jeez, I'm glad you're not a girl," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Colin's waist and kissing his neck.

"I'm not doing it in here." Colin said stiffly.

"What?" Tory asked, taken aback at Colin's steadfast tone.

"I'm not doing it in this unnatural room. Let's try the bathroom," Colin amended in a rather commanding voice.

"I—sure, whatever you want," Tory acceded, surprised but fine with it. Who knew Colin hated pink so much?

Mandy came up behind them a few moments later with a happy giggle, and Tory quickly slipped his arms off of Colin. Mandy winked. "I don't mind if he sits in your lap while we study," she giggled again.

"I'm sure you don't," Tory grumbled, sitting on the floor with a good three feet in between him and Colin.

Mandy sighed a little resignedly, handing him a glass of coke and Colin one of ice water. She sat down across from them on the carpet and opened her bag into her lap, pulling out her Physics textbook, her test, and a pink fuzzy gel pen that she was making her corrections in. Colin shuddered lightly and pulled out his own test, along with a nice plain red pen. Tory laughed, then settled into tutoring them.

~*~*~*~

After finishing their corrections, Mandy invited them to stay for a while and play cards. She was slightly surprised when they agreed, but was happy that they had. They agreed to stay because they had been banking on her parents needing her at some point in the evening, but the 'rents had come home when the three were on the second to last problem and Mandy had been gone a grand total of a minute and a half to say hi to them before coming back to finish. They left her alone completely for the rest of the afternoon because she was doing homework, as was their custom, much to Tory and Colin's dismay.

After setting down his hand of poker cards, losing to Tory, Colin finished his ice water, then began lapping at the condensation on the outside of the glass, letting it condense into droplets that ran down his chin and throat. He eyed Tory meaningfully, who followed the droplets' paths and, swallowing, quickly asked to be excused for the bathroom.

After he left, Mandy turned and saw what Colin had been doing, but didn't see any significance in it. "If you're that thirsty, silly, I can get you a refill!" She laughed, and stood up just as her cell phone rang. "Oh! That's Amy! Well, I have to talk to her about that party we're going to tomorrow, so can you hang on for about ten minutes?" She asked, and at Colin's affirming nod, took his glass and left the room for the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Colin got up and took off for the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. "Tory, let me in, we've got ten minutes!" He hissed excitedly through the door, and Tory leaped over to jerk it open, pulling his boyfriend inside without pausing to waste time for questions. They were kissing before the door was even closed, and by the time they got it frantically yet silently shut and locked they were both half naked and fully hard; the idea of screwing in Mandy's house behind her back one of the most kinky things they had ever thought up.

After he got Tory's shirt off, Colin wasted no time, grasping for the button to Tory's jeans and snapping it, thrusting his hand inside. He squeezed the hot, weeping shaft, smiling at Tory's bit-off moan.

"Sit," he whispered, motioning, and Tory took a seat on the fluffy tan toilet seat cover. Colin went to his knees, unzipping the jeans and pulling Tory's cock out of his underwear.

He ran his tongue liberally up the vein on the underside, his eyes half-lidding as his mouth peaked over the tip and then descended, sucking as much into his mouth as he could. He hummed when the tip his the back of his throat, making Tory groan his name softly. Then he held his mouth wide as he pulled his head back, being careful not to wipe off any of the saliva he had coated Tory's cock with.

Colin grabbed the handsoap at Tory's motion and squirted some in Tory's palm before replacing it, then bent over and grabbed the towel rack for support, presenting his ass to Tory. With a grin, the redhead quickly prepped his boyfriend, slipping his fingers in and out and teasing the prostate a little at the same time. Then he used the rest of the soap to massage his dick, moaning lightly as he thrust into his hand a little.

Fully aware of their short time bracket, Tory quickly lined himself up with Colin's opening, bent forward to kiss his raven's neck and cover the boy's mouth, and then slid in quickly and easily using a hold on Colin's hip. Colin let a muffled moan into Tory's hand, licking the palm in gratitude and then making a weird face when he realized it was the soapy one. Tory kissed his neck again, chuckling a little while wrapping his arm around Colin's chest and pulling the boy back against him. Colin kept a tight grip on the towel rack to stay sturdy as Tory thrust up into him, letting out quiet little whimpers into Tory's hand and sighing in pleasure every time his boyfriend rubbed up against his prostate. He was in pleasure overload.

Pulling back, Tory helped Colin kneel down into the doggy style position and picked up where he had left off, moving his hips faster and harder, slamming into Colin's ass with wet slapping noises. He grinned; he knew Colin loved it like this. He bent forward, keeping one arm on the floor for support so that he could thrust harder and wrapping the other arm under them to work Colin's shaft. Colin turned his head at Tory's hissed command and they occupied their mouths with each other's, muffling each other's moans as they came soon after.

Panting, Tory pulled out gently and reached over by the toilet for some toilet paper to clean Colin's semen off of the dark brown tile floor. Then he stood up.

"Tory?" Colin inquired.

"Mm?" Tory hummed, his back to Colin as he dropped the toilet paper in the bowl, reaching to flush it.

"It's not going down."

"…mine either. This situation is so kinky, and retribution is SO satisfying." Tory turned back to Colin with a grin. "Again?"

"Yea," Colin grinned back happily…until they heard someone giggling quietly outside the bathroom door. "…Fuck."

"Go ahead," they heard Mandy murmur quietly through the door. "I closed the separating door to the living room so that my parents wouldn't hear."

"…Mandy what are you _**doing**_ out there?!" Tory hissed, pissed off.

"Listening, which is within my rights in my own home. I made plans with Amy more quickly than I expected. Colin, I've got your water out here for when you're done sucking on Tory. You'll probably need it, huh?" Mandy giggled pervertedly, and Colin blushed bright red, glaring daggers at the door.

"We're leaving," he hissed at Tory, loud enough for Mandy to hear through the door. Tory nodded and flushed the soiled toilet paper, then started to dress. Colin stood up and did the same, opening the door when they were done to a heavily pouting Mandy.

"Whyyy?" She whined, pleading with her eyes.

Colin huffed and turned away from her to hug Tory. "Because you're listening!"

"Then why did you do it here in the first place?" Mandy wanted to know.

"Because we wanted to get back at you for always wanting to listen." Colin made it sound as if that should be obvious.

"But isn't it easier for me to hear you within my own home, especially if you're in the bathroom which echoes a little?" Mandy asked slyly. "Smart move, Colin."

Colin stared at her over his shoulder in surprise, then humphed, turning and burying his face into Tory's neck. "You tell her," he griped, seeking refuge in his boyfriend.

"Because your room is shudderingly pink and offends Colin to the point where he couldn't get turned on if he tried," Tory said apologetically, then looked startled and a little scared at Mandy's fanatical expression.

"You two were gonna do it in my _**room**_?!" Mandy gasped, thrilled at the thought. "Oh, that would've been hot to walk in on. There isn't a lock on my door."

Tory and Colin exchanged glances with a shudder. "…You know, Mandy, sometimes you can be a little creepy," Tory said hesitantly.

Mandy smiled sweetly at him and waved her hand airily. "All fangirls are. But wow, jeez, it's great to actually know a cute gay couple. You two are _**so **_perfect for each other!" She gushed, geeking.

The boys smiled at each other. At least she had that part right.

"Well, we're gonna get home," Tory said. Mandy sighed, but let it go without any more fuss. Colin worked his tongue around in his mouth with a disgusted expression and chugged the water Mandy had brought him, ignoring her giggling and misguided assumption while Tory got on the computer to look up the boys' route home on public transportation. They exchanged goodbyes at the door, and Tory and Colin headed for the train station.

Their train was fuller than usual at this hour, and they could only find standing room near the back. Tory held onto the bar above his head, grumbling about hating being hard in places where he couldn't do anything about it. Colin took advantage of the crowd, pretending to be jostled back so that he could lean against Tory, one arm behind his back and massaging the redhead's hard dick lightly, keeping him hard. Tory hissed in shock, his eyes dilating.

"I can't come over, the doctor wants me present and accounted for because he always gets jittery about security when we come back to the city after an experiment." Colin muttered, and Tory bit his lip and groaned.

"So call me when we get home," Colin whispered meaningfully.

"Fuck yeah," Tory affirmed. For the rest of the ride he tried to keep quiet, glad of all the people babbling loudly around them to cover his little involuntary gasps and moans.

~*~*~*~

*evil grin* I'm pretty sure everyone knows what's coming next. Oooh, this one's gonna be FUN to write xD


	5. Sex Over The Phone You know I like it

Really you could just count this chapter as a continuation of the last one, kind of like Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and 3. Did it ever seem to anyone else like they filmed both movies together, chopped it in half and handed part of it to you? The second one's ending was shitty, srsly.

And yes. I had the song Sex Over The Phone by Village People playing on repeat while I wrote and edited this. xD

~*~*~*~

As soon as he got into his house, Tory ran for the phone. His mom wouldn't be home until at least eight; he had a guaranteed hour and a half, so no worries there. When he went into the kitchen he saw Paul by the fridge, eating doughnuts. He didn't care, but he couldn't resist throwing a little barb into his warning:

"Paul, if you don't want to corrupt the virginity of your eyes any further, don't come near my room for a while." He grabbed the wireless phone off of its cradle in the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Paul gaping and shuddering lightly out of the corner of his eye as he exited the room, and he grinned. He was in the clear.

Dashing for his room and slamming the door frantically behind him, he locked it and jumped onto his bed, and then paused. Should he be undressed before they started? Or would Colin want to peel his clothes off? He left them on, just in case. He would ask. He dialed Colin's memorized cell number, and only waited one ring before his beloved raven picked up.

"This is so hot, I've always wanted to try this," Colin laughed excitedly, first thing after he answered.

"You sure you're clear on that end?" Tory asked precautiously, and Colin laughed again.

"Yeah, stormed into the house like I was pissed. The doctor doesn't bother me when I'm in a bad mood because my cats would attack him if he did. He just wanted me home, not for any particular purpose."

"Oh okay," Tory answered. "So then…how do we do this? And do you want me naked?"

"No, we start like we would if we were both in one of our rooms," Colin answered. "Just instead of seeing the details, we have to tell them to each other. Soo…where are you?"

"In my room?"

"Tory…" Colin rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me try what I had in mind how this is supposed to work. First, we tell each other where we are, what we look like at the moment, all that. And then we tell each other what we're doing to each other, and answer our reactions into the phone, okay?"

Tory nodded, and then after a second answered out loud, blushing lightly. He really wasn't used to using a phone, but maybe he wouldn't hate it so much anymore if they could do this kind of thing with it. "Okay."

"Alright, then I'll start, so you have an example." Colin smiled, settling back. "Oh, first, put your phone on speaker phone so you won't have to hold it." They both did so. "Okay now. I'm sitting on my bed, up against the headboard. My shoes are off, but not my socks, and I'm wearing what you saw me in earlier: a dark brown polo shirt and light brown pants. I'm breathing a little harder than usual, because I ran up the stairs, and I'm probably a little flushed from the exertion as well, but that can also easily be attributable to the fact that my cock is rock hard for you, Tory," he breathed the end of his sentence seductively. He heard Tory swallow on the other end.

"Okay, well, um, I'm sitting on my bed too, bottom bunk, leaning against the wall. Mom's not home till late, Paul has received sufficient warning—" Tory laughed aloud and Colin chuckled too, remembering the dryer incident "—and the door's locked just in case. I've got my socks and shoes off, and I'm in the clothes you saw me in earlier too, blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Oh, and my necklace, and my red boxers too. Oh, and I'm hard, because you kept me that way. All the details, right?"

Colin smiled. "Yeah, any and all details are good, especially pay attention to describing how something makes you feel. So, I'll start now. Let's pretend we're in your room. I'm walking up to the bed, and when I get there I bend to put my hands on your shoulders. I kiss you softly, and you moan lightly, telling me you want more of it."

Tory brushed his fingers over his lips, and let out a soft moan, as instructed. "Mmm, Colin…okay, so I…I lift my arms and slide my hands lightly up your arms, ghosting them over your flesh, which breaks into goosebumps. While you press your tongue past my lips, I move my hands down the underside of your arms, sliding them along your armpits, your sides, and reach the bottom of your shirt. There's nothing I want more right now than to play with some of your pale, smooth skin."

"Good, Tory. I kiss you harder, shuddering as you slip your hands underneath my shirt to rub at my sides, and figure it would be a good idea to sit on the bed before my knees buckle. I sit next to you on my knees, the way the Japanese sit at meals. I move my hands from your shoulders to rub at the nape of your neck, playing with the hair there."

"I'm not really in the mood to wait and play much, because I'm so hard I feel like I could burst the zipper on my jeans. I slide your shirt up over your head by running my hands up your chest, stopping very briefly to massage at your nipples, and smile at your moan." Colin pulled his shirt off and inserted a moan here that went straight to Tory's cock. "And then I pull you over to me, sitting you on my lap so that we can grind together."

Both Tory and Colin pressed hard against their jeans, rubbing against their palms and groaning in pleasure.

"Tory," Colin gasped, "I can't wait. I'm getting off the bed to take my jeans off, and you do the same, sighing in relief as your cock is released from the pressure your jeans were exerting on it."

"Mmm," Tory smiled. "That's better. I take my boxers off with them in one movement, and then pull you back onto me, chuckling as you exclaim indignantly while falling since your jeans weren't off your ankles yet."

"Tory!" Colin squawked. "Dammit, you know me too well. Lemme get my pants off, and wipe that smile off your face." Colin pulled his pants the rest of the way off, kneeling on the bed, and then sat with his thighs spread apart, as if he was straddling his boyfriend's lap again. "Okay, I'm grinding against you, my arms around your neck, yours around my waist, and sigh at the feeling of your naked dick against my clothed one. I lean against your chest in appreciation, only then realizing that you still have your shirt on. _That's_ going now."

Tory chuckled. "Yeah, okay. I let go of your waist and hold my arms up so you can pull my shirt off of me. Then you press back into my chest, appreciating the warm skin-on-skin contact. Well, I can think of another place I'd like to feel skin on skin. I slip my hands down the back of your boxers, massaging your ass. You squeak—" He laughed as Colin did just that, the boy mirroring his actions in real life, "—and then move your hands down in retribution, pinching at my nipples." Tory moaned as he twisted them a little, arching forward.

"I then run my hands down your chest, toying with your stomach, and lean down to suck on your neck, giving you a hickey in return for all the ones you always give me." Tory pinched his neck hard, leaving a red mark, and hissed at the sensation. Colin continued. "I start licking down your chest, scooting backwards off your lap. Your skin is hot and slightly tan, and I really like your freckles. They turn me on," Colin whispered, grinning because he knew Tory was blushing.

"Well," Tory spluttered, "uh, I can't reach your ass when you're lying down like that, so I start rubbing my hands up and down your smooth back, caressing the soft skin I love so much. I feel you dipping your tongue into my belly button, and press down on your shoulders, letting you know where I want you."

"I'll be obedient for now." Colin grinned. "I let you push me down, and hover my mouth over your hot, straining cock. It's slightly sweaty, and smells like heat and musk. It's a heady scent; I could inhale it all day, but my jaw might get a little sore if I did."

"_**Colin!**_ I don't need to know what my cock _**smells**_ like!" Tory was blushing a furious red.

"Oh, but all details are important," Colin purred. "And I love the way your dick smells. And tastes. Let's do that one next."

"No, Colin—" But Tory licked his palm anyway, ready to make it feel as if Colin was sucking on him, one of his favorite things in the world.

"I poke my tongue out, licking just at the tip of your pulsing cock, taking in the precum. It tastes so good, hot and a little sour—" He paused as Tory moaned, and smiled, imagining the boy fondling the very tip, "—and I want more. Well, I know how to get that out of you. I rub my tongue stimulatingly along the vein on the underside of your penis, feeling your rapid heartbeat pulsing against the flat of my tongue, and smile, nipping at the base where your shaft meets your testicles. I know you want me to lick your balls, Tory."

"Please," gasped Tory unashamedly, squeezing his testicles alternatively. "Please, Colin. Uhhh…it feels so good. I throw my head back against the wall, breathing deeply, as you suck one, then the other, and then you give in to come up and suck—"

"—only on your head," Colin interrupted, grinning devilishly. He liked making Tory embarrassed. "I bring a hand up to stroke your cock, squeezing as my hand makes an upward movement, coaxing more precum out of your slit. I love the way you taste, Tory."

"God," Tory groaned, blushing. "Why are you so fixated on that?!"

"Well, I haven't eaten dinner," Colin said nonchalantly as he shrugged, smirking. "Anyway, I'll be nice to you. I suck in your shaft, bobbing my head and moving further and further down. I let it hit the back of my throat and hold still, sucking on as much as I can reach, fondling your balls and rubbing your perineum. But I'm going to stop before you get too close, because I know what you want."

Tory smiled, letting go of his cock. "I reach over to get the lube, and—"

"—sorry Tory," Colin broke in with a sultry whisper. "We left the lube at my house. And I said I know what you want, not what you think you want. No more obedience."

"Colin, what—"

"—I push you down by your shoulders, squeezing them lightly in reassurance as you stare at me in confusion. You weren't expecting it, but I _know_ you want me to fuck you. We've never done it rough on you before, but I know you've dreamed of it more than once." Colin grinned when Tory gasped, knowing his prediction was right.

"O-okay, well, um," Tory stuttered, but acquiesced and lay back on his bed, accepting the situation. It wasn't like it wasn't hot, anyway. "Okay, so then you move up and kneel over me with my neck in between your spread legs. Smirking down, you rock your hips tantalizingly as you teasingly slip your fingers under the elastic of your boxers. Moaning softly as you massage yourself, you smile and slowly work your boxers down your hips, letting me enjoy the show. I bring my hands up to rub your ass as you bare it with your motions."

"Good," Colin whispered, pleased that Tory wasn't arguing. Sometimes he liked Tory submissive, and after feeling out of control about the situation at Mandy's house he wanted to be in charge. "I allow you to stroke my ass for a few moments, but not too long, because I'm not letting you get any delusions of having authority here. I thrust my hips forward as I lower them, making you take me into your mouth." Colin wet his hand this time, rubbing his shaft. "This is the only lube you're getting, so you better give it your best, Tory," he smirked.

"I suck willingly on your cock, allowing the hot velvet spongy texture, soft yet hard, to caress my throat. I want nothing more than to suck you off, but I know I'll be in for it if I do, so I comply with your instructions, coating your whole shaft with saliva by deepthroating you. I can't smile around your engorged member when I've got my mouth so full, but if I could I would at your loud moan. Then I pull back before you can inadvertently thrust forward and choke me." Tory threw in a lot of submissive words, knowing that's what Colin wanted.

Colin smiled appreciatively. "I slide my hard cock down your hot body, and as I reach the point where I'm almost lying on top of you I press a fierce kiss to your lips, locking them for a few passionate seconds." While he said this Tory sucked his fingers in preparation. "I'm not going to make any pretenses of waiting or stretching you; I'm just gonna go straight in, Tory. 'K?"

Tory's eyes widened. "Well, okay. Um, you do it. I don't know what to say."

Colin smiled. "I slide my hands underneath your knees and pull them apart and slightly up, the missionary position. Even if it's rough, I want us to face each other, it's more romantic. I spread your ass apart with one hand and line myself up with the other, and slide in slowly, because I don't really want to tear you."

"Ahhh, Colin," Tory moaned, shaping his middle three fingers into a stack, like a pyramid, and slid them inside himself. "Even if it's rough, it's also sweet, as you seek out my prostate in order to take the rawness away. After you—AH!"

"After I find it I keep my hips angled in that direction," Colin continued for him, "and press in deep, rubbing against it for a few moments." Tory gasped loudly, fingering himself. "Then I slide my hips back, confident that by this point you've relaxed enough around me, and slam my hips forward, savoring your loud moan as I peg it dead on."

Tory thrust deep into himself, groaning in pleasure. "You keep up your attack, driving faster as you go, and take a hand off my hip to stroke me, bringing me to heaven. Have I ever told you that you're my fallen angel, Colin?" Tory asked, blushing.

"Tory, be romantic afterwards," Colin admonished, but Tory could tell from his voice that he was blushing too. "Now keep going. I lean forward, wrapping my arms around your neck and driving fiercely into you, pulling myself forward with my arms to make my thrusts that much harder. I match my strokes on your cock with my thrusts, speeding both up because I can tell we're both nearing the edge." He gasped as he jerked himself quickly.

Tory moaned in agreement, not able to find words. Their conversation here dissolved into a series of moans and panting, with Colin thrusting into his fist and Tory jerking himself rapidly and fingerfucking himself, whimpering as he thrust back against his very welcomingly invasive fingers.

Tory came first with a loud shriek that went straight to Colin's swollen cock, thinking offhandedly that Paul probably heard that. He grinned, sated, and enjoyed Colin's answering scream while he slumped into his pillow.

Colin panted for breath, not caring that the doctor had heard that. He knew the man wouldn't come up to see what he was presumed to be "yelling in anger" at. "Mmm, Tory…_now_ be romantic," he grinned, laying back on his bed and licking his fingers off.

"I love you," Tory said simply, performing much the same ritual as Colin was, running his fingers over his chest and then enjoying the salty flavor of his seed.

Colin smiled. "Me too. I'm gonna go shower, and I'll be thinking about you," he added with a seductive note.

"I think I will too," Tory laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. And we are SO doing this again."

"Agreed," agreed Colin. "I don't really know what's planned for tomorrow, but I'd like to spend the day with you, so think up some plans and call me or something, okay?"

"Yeah," said Tory. "Goodnight."

"Night."

~*~*~*~

Kind of a rush job at the end, got a little behind schedule since SOMEONE *coughchristiancough* never got around to RPing with me, so I had to do it myself. *sniffle*

Hope you enjoyed, and this time you don't get off easy. Back to the ten review rule now that my birthday's been used for a freebie post. *heart*


	6. The Doctor's Car

Anon reviews:

Sammi: No problem. My brain, which we shall here refer to by its scientific name, _gutteris yaoi_, drains directly out of my fingers onto my keyboard. **There is no end to it.** xD

wonder1440 (aka Sarah): yeah, it comes to me a little too easily to be normal, but anyone who's read Normal will agree with me that being "normal" is SO not a good thing lol Also, I'd like to _**READ**_ O*B as well as write it, so get your ass to work on Heavens Scent! I'll help you if you need it.

Chia Bia: the popcorn was chapter 2 lol Don't worry, the things I have heard people say they do with my stories COMPLETELY makes your comment seem not weird at all (Ben I'm talking to you xD And I'm still waiting on the super sour squeeze pops blue raspberry lol the rabid fangirl has sunk her fangs into you and isn't letting go until you tell me)

HOLY CRAP I just realized that there's been ten reviews for like over a week and I haven't posted! SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!

Well, it's very short…but I thought it was enough to post and keep everyone happy while I finish the next chapter. So I'll post that as soon as it's done. But reviews would bring much love anyway, and possibly motivation, which I seem to be missing at the moment ;D

~*~*~*~

The next day, Saturday, Tory was thinking of asking Colin on a date for lunch, but when he called Colin to ask, he received a negative.

"_Sorry, Tory, the doctor wants me to do some experimental interaction with nature at the Bronx Botanical Gardens. I'll be out all day…what? Yes…okay." _Colin turned back away from the doctor. _"Tory? The doctor wants to know if you can come. He has some errands to run and it would be helpful if you could come along and record results for me while he's gone."_

"Yea, sure thing!" Tory agreed, surprised. The doctor trusted him that much? Well, he was Colin's closest (only) friend and the doctor knew he knew about Gaia…

Colin told Dr. Garrets of Tory's consent, and then waited until the doctor had left the room. _"Tory, bring the lube."_ Colin smirked widely.

~*~*~*~

"I want you to take precise notes, make sure you record the minutes _and_ seconds, and anything particular that you observe. Any and all details. No note is too trivial. All information is valuable. And _please_ try to make sure your handwriting is neat, legible, and professional…" The doctor was going on and on and _on_, and Colin was trying not to laugh as he watched Tory flapping his hand like a puppet mouth, picturing it saying 'blah, blah, _blah_' out of sight of the doctor. They were currently in the backseat of the doctor's car, driving to the Bronx Botanical Gardens.

"Model your data after my own," the doctor continued, holding his notebook back to Tory without looking away from the road. Tory took it. "Review over my notes to make sure you keep to my style. Please observe the kinds of details I record, and record accordingly."

Colin tried even harder not to laugh. Like Tory wasn't used to taking notes? He'd perfected the art by this point. The doctor could probably learn a thing or two from _Tory_.

Tory opened the notebook, thumbing through a couple of the recent pages. _'__**SO**__ going to write this stuff down later,'_ he crowed in his mind, reading quickly and trying to memorize all that he could. Old habits died hard, even when Colin told him all that he wanted to know about the project.

Colin leaned his head casually against Tory's shoulder, looking a little sleepy. His head nodded a little, and he slowly slipped the pencil out of the notebook's ring binding and scrawled a message at the top of a page in tiny letters. 'How about a warm-up? A blowjob in his car to get back at him, for always taking me away from you."

Tory's eyes widened slightly, and he forced himself not to look at Colin in shock. He took the pencil from Colin's fingers and erased the light message, then slipped the pencil back into the binding. He squeezed Colin's hand in affirmation, and held the notebook a little closer to his face, giving Colin room underneath it to nod off to "sleep" with his head in Tory's lap.

Once there, Colin popped the button, then undid Tory's zipper silently, tooth by tooth. Reaching in and pulling the flaccid cock out, noting that Tory conveniently wasn't wearing boxers (he wasn't either, he had learned his lesson), Colin smiled dangerously and licked his lips. Fuck, he loved this scenario. Slowly, he started licking Tory's dick, getting it slippery and hard, before taking it into his mouth.

"Where is Colin?" The doctor asked, looking in the rearview mirror and only seeing Tory, and Colin froze. Tory fought the urge to roll his eyes. Where else would he be? Yeah, he jumped out of the car, moron.

"He's asleep. We're just sitting in traffic anyway, might as well not wake him until we get there," Tory answered in a normal, steady tone, glad that Colin wasn't sucking on him while he talked, like in the classroom.

"Well, that's fine," the doctor said, propping his face in his hand with his elbow on the window frame and staring at the car in front of him. "It'll be a while before we're there."

Tory gave a yawn, in case the doctor decided to look at him again, and laid his head against the window frame, his face out of sight of the doctor. Good. Now all he had to do was stay quiet, enjoy the blowjob, and read.

He could be quiet when he absolutely needed to, having practiced in several public places with Colin by now. So he kept himself mute, his eyes skimming over the pages. Shit, but this was an intense blowjob.

Colin wasn't bobbing much, trying not to draw any attention to his activity, but he was being fucking hot with his tongue, swirling it around Tory's cock, keeping his mouth all the way down as far as he could reach, pleasuring as much area as he could at once. He moved his hands to massage the testicles and perineum, smiling and scraping his teeth lightly against Tory's shaft. Tory was being remarkably quiet; Colin only detected his increased breathing by the rise and fall of his chest.

Tory was glad of the dark tinted windows, because there were so many cars around them and he really didn't want to get caught. Mandy watching would have been bad enough. He was also, for once, glad of the many honks going on around them, as it distracted the doctor from any slight moans he may have made and any wet noises from Colin.

Colin sucked harder, sliding up to lavish attention on the head, Tory's most sensitive part. Tory let out a very light hiss, followed by an almost inaudible whimper, clenching his jaw and running his fingers through Colin's soft hair. Colin ran the hand that was on Tory's balls up to the shaft instead, stroking Tory's cock with his fist in swift movements and stimulating the perineum more firmly.

Tory dropped the notebook onto the seat to cover his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself against the car door and fisting Colin's hair as he came silently, his heart pounding and his breathing coming rapidly through his nose. He slumped against the window, petting Colin's hair gently in apology as Colin happily swallowed.

"_Finally_," the doctor sighed in relief as traffic started to move at a snail's pace. The accident up ahead had cleared, he guessed, and they could finally be on their way again. He glanced in his rearview mirror, and upon seeing neither boy decided that they both had fallen asleep by now. In reality, Tory was still happily petting Colin's hair in gratitude and Colin was fixing Tory's pants up before resting his head in his boyfriend's lap, now intent on an actual nap.

Shit, he couldn't remember a damn thing from the notebook after _that_. Tory smiled. Oh well. The trade-off was so fucking worth it.

~*~*~*~

Short, but SPICEH!!! Yum ;P


	7. Bronx Botanical Gardens

Anon reviews:  
Julia: sorries... :(  
wonder1440: yes, Colin's such a wunnerful wittle uke-bitch. That phrase describes him perfectly, don't you agree? ;P I know Julia does  
Sammi: xD now if only it would leak faster, or if I had more sets of hands, maybe I could clear out my head a little lol

I apologize if I get the layout of the botanical gardens wrong; obviously I've never been there.

~*~*~*~

"I'll be back in two hours," the doctor announced at noon as he dropped them off in front of the Bronx Botanical Gardens. "Good luck." He cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks," he muttered in Tory's direction just before Tory closed the door. Tory grinned.

The boys paid the small entrance fee and walked through the gates, exploring the indoor rooms first. Tory was almost taken aback at how cheerful Colin was, as the boy pulled him from one room to another, from one plant to another, chattering about their grafting properties and when they bloomed and what type of soil was best for each and which ones he thought smelled the best and which were annual, biennial, or perennial and which ones were easiest to care for and—

Tory read the little placards, noting the names of some of the ones Colin liked that the boy didn't already have and wondering if any of them were cheap enough at a nursery that he could buy one.

After about an hour, they headed outside into one of the large courtyards. There was a fountain in the middle, designed like two steps, and the boys sat on the lower one, which wasn't wet. (1)

"I should do my experiment now," Colin mentioned, and closed his eyes.

"What is it," Tory asked, getting out the notebook.

"Shhh…" Colin said quietly. "Animals here are used to people, and used to avoiding them. I'm going to try and draw them to me, talk to them, and then see if they'll follow my commands. I have to embed myself into nature, so let me concentrate."

"Okay," Tory murmured, opening the notebook. He waited quietly.

Colin seemed to introvert even deeper than normal, almost humming to himself as he hugged himself close and let out small sounds every now and then. Tory duly recorded what he saw. Suddenly, Colin opened his eyes, smiling reassuringly at a pigeon that was at least twenty feet away. "Good, he's not too shy to talk to me," Colin whispered.

"How can you even hear him?" Tory asked. "He's too far away."

Colin glanced at him. "Submersing myself into my Gaia nature increases my senses."

"Oh," Tory said, pondering this.

Colin made little noises again, and first the one pigeon, then several others, came over to him. The first hopped up on the step and leaned against his side, cooing. Tory looked at it, smiling in surprise. Colin kept his face carefully neutral and encouraging, cooing back softly. Suddenly, four of the pigeons fluttered up and formed a perfect square while they flew over to land in a tree.

"Did you tell them to do that?" Tory whispered, and when Colin nodded, he wrote it down.

Colin directed another three to fly in a triangle, and then suddenly stiffened, the three birds sensing his loss of concentration and flying off in random directions.

Tory glanced at Colin curiously, who stared at him hungrily. He shifted unconsciously. "What?"

"My senses are hyperaware right now."

"And?"

"You're hard. …I can smell it. …it smells good." He admitted in a small yet provocative voice.

Tory blushed. "You _know_ it turns me on to see you exerting power like that."

Colin slid closer to him. "I know," he purred. "We can finish the experiment later."

"But—" Tory said in weak protest as Coin discreetly palmed his hard-on through his blue jeans.

"I thought you liked my butt," Colin mock pouted cutely while squeezing Tory's crotch more firmly, and Tory cracked.

"Fine," he exhaled loudly, groaning inwardly at the way Colin rocked his hips while walking towards some thick bushes on the opposite side of the fountain. Like he didn't stare at Colin's ass enough without the raven's help.

"Coming?" Colin called, smiling dangerously over his shoulder, his eyes raking Tory's body appreciatively.

Tory sighed again. "I'm sure I will be," he joked lamely, getting up.

Colin chuckled, moving a dense branch aside and crawling in. Tory followed, seeing that once inside, though very dark, there was plenty of room, since the branches started growing further up and tipped to the ground in a heavy skirt due to the large leaves and flowers they supported.

"Why do I get the feeling you've hidden from the doctor in here before?" Tory wondered.

"Because I have," Colin answered blandly. "Should we undress all the way?"

"Uh…" Tory squinted at Colin in the dark. "Well, I can't even really see you, so there's no point."

"But it's exciting," Colin pouted.

"Nah, not right now, Colin." Tory started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Fine," Colin huffed.

Tory chuckled, reaching over to pet Colin's hair and ending up patting his chest instead as Colin suddenly knelt up to slide his pants down his lower thighs.

"Fuck, it's hot, I'm at least taking off my shoes," Colin sighed, reaching to slip off his socks and shoes to cool off a little. Tory agreed, doing the same, and then pulled Colin over to straddle his lap, rocking their groins together. Colin quickly muffled his own moan by pressing his lips hard against Tory's, gratefully accepting Tory's tongue into his mouth. They kissed passionately, grinding together, getting slick with precum.

Tory broke the kiss a moment to spit in his hand for additional lubrication, before grabbing both their erections and fisting them. He captured Colin's mouth again as the raven let out a quiet, appreciative hiss of pleasure. After a few minutes of pumping their dicks together, he slipped himself lower, stabbing the head of his cock up behind Colin's balls, against the perineum. He grinned as Colin broke their liplock with a startled squeak, the boy gasping in air. He ground against it a minute, and then shifted again, positioning himself so that he could thrust along Colin's crack, rubbing against the sensitive hole. Colin hugged him close, biting his shirt to keep quiet and rubbing a cheek against his neck.

"Oh, listen, girls," came a dithery old voice. "Hear that? There's something cute skooching around in this bush."

They froze abruptly as a sliver of light pierced their haven.

"Now, Ethel, the sign says do not touch the plants, see, right there," came a second, self-righteous old voice.

The light disappeared as the hand inching a branch aside was withdrawn.

"Well, I think it's okay, Agnes," quavered an indulging third voice. "I think they mean not to **pick** the flowers. It must be okay if you aren't doing them any harm."

"See? Mildred agrees," said Ethel happily. I wonder if it's a squirrel. Yes, definitely a squirrel," she agreed with herself as she listened to the boys frantically yanking their pants up and forcing on their socks and shoes. "I wonder if it would like some of my peanuts."

Ethel handed her purse and bag of unsalted, organic, shelled peanuts to Mildred and, ignoring Agnes's disapproving frown, pulled aside one of the more dense branches abruptly with quite a huff of effort. An entire group of women peered inside.

It was empty, but they could hear scurrying noises heading away from them along the back wall.

"Oh, Ethel," Agnes said almost triumphantly. "You scared away the poor thing. Next time leave the squirrel well enough alone, remember they're wild creatures. I once had a cousin bitten by one, you know, most painful. She was filling her bird feeder, you know, Evelyn was, and she lives out in Boerne, just down the road from Ellis here's sister Ginnine, it was Ginnine wasn't it dear? Oh, Giselle, right. So she lives down the road from Giselle, and Giselle wasn't there, but she was filling her bird feeder and—"

The boys had snuck out of the back of the bushes, crawling as noiselessly as they could along the wall until they were several large plants away, and then they got out quietly onto the path.

They heard the group of ladies, most likely some sort of flower watching society or something judging by the profusion of large, wide-brimmed hats decorated with ugly, dusty fake flowers and bird nests. Colin glared furiously at the blissfully unaware ladies. As they walked inconspicuously away, Tory caught a flash of pale skin underneath Colin's right slack leg. "Colin?"

"What?" Colin grouched.

"Your sock."

Colin looked down, hitching up the legs of his black slacks a little. His right ankle was bare. "Fuck."

"You have a penchant for losing articles of clothing, don't you, little squirrel?" Tory teased.

Colin scowled at him. "Why the fuck are you in a good mood after that?" He suddenly turned and shot another glare over at the ladies, muttering, and suddenly what seemed like every pigeon in the garden flew out of the trees in a panic, pooping all over the ladies' ugly hats. Screams abounded, and Colin smirked, savoring his retribution.

Tory shook his head, smiling indulgently. "What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Nothing," Colin hissed, dropping his smile.

Tory looked at Colin for a moment, biting his lips in thought, and then pulled the boy behind a large elephant tree out of sight and kissed him soundly. Colin was breathing hard, hectic spots of color in his cheeks and a small dazed smile on his face when Tory was done. "What's your favorite flower?" Tory soothed quietly, the way one speaks to a startled animal.

"Um…" Colin leaned hard against Tory, trying to unfog his mind. "Uh, roses or gardenias."

"Where? Take me to them."

Colin led Tory through rooms to one that had both flowers growing nicely next to each other.

"Wonderful," Tory said approvingly. "Sit down. Breathe in through your nose. Deep. Out through your lips. Count as you breathe, to keep your breathing slow and even…" He said in a soft, soothing voice, before settling by Colin, setting his alarm, and joining in. He finished his notes before setting the notebook in his lap and closing his eyes, relaxing as he breathed in the sweet breeze.

~*~*~*~

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP,

The alarm went off on Tory's watch, startling them both out of their meditation. They glanced at each other, and then got up, groaning at their stiff muscles and heading to the exit to meet the doctor. As they stood waiting, Tory suddenly realized that his pocket felt very light. "Fuck, the lube too," he commented in an annoyed tone.

Colin looked at him. "We have to buy more, I guess. Can't go back, no time." He pointed at the doctor's car pulling into the parking lot.

After he pulled to a stop in front of them, they got in and Tory handed the notebook to him. He kept the car in park for a moment, perusing Tory's notes.

_12-1 pm – Colin to Tory lesson on flora, indoor rooms_

_1-1:11 pm – location: Bronx Botanical Gardens large courtyard, fountain steps_

_1:01:52 – began concentration; "embedding into nature"_

_1:05:14 – successfully attracted 11 pigeons; first to arrive unusually attached, does not appear shy, leaned against Colin_

_1:08:02 – four pigeons fly from courtyard floor to tree in perfect square formation_

_1:11:35 – three pigeons fly from courtyard floor in perfect equilateral triangle; break formation and fly in random directions away from Colin_

_1:12-1:33 pm – lost control._

_1:34:18 pm – regained control; maneuvered large flock of pigeons (TMTC) at will, experiment considered successful_

_1:34-2:00 pm– aromatic meditation_

For the first time in his life, Tory had intentionally misrecorded information, gracing over the time he and Colin had spent making out. The rest was all true, even if it was only partial-truths.

"Good, good…but what happened in this time gap?" The doctor asked, looking at the notes. "It just says "lost control"."

"Exactly that." Tory fought a grin at Colin's look. "He lost control."

"Alright…" The doctor said confused. "Well, thank you for helping. What do you boys want to do now?"

"Can you drop us at the mall?" Colin interrupted Tory, who was about to just suggest going home. As the doctor agreed and started to drive, Colin slid his hand into Tory's, who looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "We need lube immediately, and it was on my list of places anyway," the raven whispered with a grin, his good mood restored.

Tory smiled. "Not the food court, or I'll never be able to eat there again."

"No," Colin giggled quietly. "What's the one place besides the bathrooms where there aren't a profusion of cameras?" Tory frowned, thinking, and Colin squeezed his hand in impatient excitement, beaming at him. "Can you say dressing room sex?"

~*~*~*~

(1) - Like wulfmune DOT deviantart DOT com/art/chilling-in-the-park-15922108 , except without Mandy

Mhehe, can't wait for next chapter.


	8. The Mall

Okay, fine. I give up on the whole ten-review thing. Since no one's reviewing any more. Since this story's almost done anyway, I'll just finish it for the few people that DO want to read it to the end. Hearts to the few!

~*~*~*~

After stopping in the food court for lunch, Tory and Colin wandered over to Spencer's.

Once inside, Tory said "okay, let's just grab something to "try on." We can buy the lube afterward."

They made their way over to the clothing racks, and suddenly Colin stopped, fingering a skirt. "Tory?"

"Hm?" Tory looked curiously at Colin, who appeared to be thinking about something.

"If our school was required to have uniforms, which one would you want me in more, the boys' or the girls'?"

"What?" Tory looked at him weirdly. "Well…" He looked at the skirt Colin was brushing fingers against, a red and black, plaid, pleated skirt. It looked like a Catholic schoolgirl uniform skirt, except it was exceptionally short, with little rips in parts of the hem, and accompanied by a silver chain with a "heart-over-crossed-bones" small girly belt buckle.

Colin caught Tory's gaze. "You'd like me in this, wouldn't you?"

Tory arched an eyebrow. "You're in a really good mood right now, aren't you. If you're considering dressing up "cute" for me of your own volition."

Colin smirked. "That, and you'd owe me. I'm not gonna buy it, it's like a one-time costume, but instead of pretending to try something on I think it might be fun to do a little kink while we're at it, don't you? I mean, since we've got all this costume material available to us anyway."

Tory chuckled. "Well, sure. If you wanna."

Colin grinned and grabbed the skirt in his size, and Tory led the way to the dressing rooms. Colin entered a stall, and commenced to quickly change. He called Tory in after looking at himself in the mirror.

Tory entered the stall and locked it behind him, then turned to look at Colin. He did a double take and stared.

Colin was standing against the wall, legs spread a little apart. He was looking at Tory and was blushing, topless, and worrying his lower lip cutely with his teeth. Both hands were tugging down the short hem of the front of the skirt in a very shy manner.

'_Roleplaying, are we?'_ Tory grinned mentally, stepping forward with a concerned expression. "Colin? You okay?" He brought a hand up to brush Colin's cheek tenderly.

Colin blushed deeper and turned his face away, averting his eyes to the floor and bringing one hand up to tuck his bangs behind one ear nervously. "There's something wrong," he whispered fearfully.

Tory brought his hand back to Colin's face, resting it against the boy's neck and caressing the smooth jaw with his thumb. "What's is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Colin nibbled on his lip a little harder, and Tory leaned forward to lick the reddened lip. He kissed Colin gently, reassuringly.

Colin pushed him away with the free hand not holding the skirt down, but clutched his shirt insecurely. "My…I don't know what happened. It hurts."

"What hurts?"

Colin whimpered, a tear leaking down his cheek, and sat on the little bench against the wall opposite the mirror. He brushed fingers in an 'unintentionally' provocative manner over his bare torso. "I was just thinking about how you accidentally ripped my shirt during class, and then starting thinking about you maybe doing it on purpose, and you touching…" He bowed his head, leading Tory's gaze to his nipples, which were erect and darkened like they'd been pinched and played with. "…I don't know why I was thinking that, and then all of a sudden, this started hurting," Colin continued, his voice hitching with a sob midsentence. He let go of his skirt to show that his erection was tenting it, a tiny dot of precum starting to soak through.

"Oh, Colin," Tory whispered, softening his tone, "it's okay." _'Wow, Colin's a really good actor. He can even cry!'_ Tory thought happily.

"No!" Colin hiccupped. "It hurts!" Colin thought a moment, and then abruptly changed the nature of their roleplay from Catholic to Asian. "Did I break it…Sempai?" He peeked tearfully up at Tory through his pretty bangs, smirking internally when Tory's breath hitched.

"No, no! It's normal!" Tory hastened to reassure. "I get like that too, sometimes. Would you…like me to fix it for you, 'Lin-chan?" He petted Colin's hair softly.

"Would you?!" Colin beamed up at him, happy and innocent.

"Of course," Tory said in a soothing tone, to remind Colin to be quiet, "but you should take off your skirt. We wouldn't want to get it dirty."

Colin sniffled, pretending to be shy again at the thought of Tory seeing his penis. "Okay." Internally he thought, _'no way in __**hell **__am I taking it off! If we're roleplaying, we're roleplaying!'_ He stood up, stepping closer to the mirror, and slid the chain belt out of its loops with trembling, unsure hands, and then let it 'accidentally' slip out of his fingers. "Oh!" He bent abruptly to pick it up, facing away from Tory, and arched his ass out as he came up slowly. (A/N: Yes. Yes I _**so**_ did. I made Colin "drop it." xD Bite me)

Next thing he knew, he was shoved hard against the mirror, his dick smearing precum against the glass as Tory pulled the skirt up instead of taking it off. He felt Tory grind a jeans-clad erection firmly against his naked ass. He remembered belatedly that he was roleplaying, and stopped grinding back against his boyfriend, instead letting out a moan as Tory reached around to stroke his aching erection, rubbing the tip against the cold glass to leave a smear in the shape of a heart.

"Never mind about the skirt," Tory breathed hotly into Colin's ear, who whimpered adorably and craned his neck, turning pleading eyes on Tory that he knew the taller teenager couldn't resist. Tory immediately captured his mouth in a deep kiss, drawing moans from both of them, and Colin suddenly felt a hot, hard cock slide in between his asscheeks as Tory unzipped his jeans. He couldn't resist grinding against it, but made sure to do it as if he was shy and unsure of what he was doing. Tory broke off their kiss with a smile and a quiet moan.

Colin licked Tory's lips with a small mewl. "Can you "fix" me now, Sempai?" He tried to look innocent, but lust turned his gaze devious.

Tory smirked, changing the direction of their roleplay again. "And how exactly would you like me to "fix" you, my little seductress?"

Colin pretended to frown through a coy smile. "Why, whatever do you mean, Sempai?"

Tory nipped Colin's exposed neck sharply, and the boy tipped his head back onto Tory's shoulder with a shudder and a moan. "You know exactly what I mean, little minx. And here's what I think of how I'm going to do it: unless you were using a lube bottle to masturbate again and left it up your ass, we're doing this hard, fast, and dry."

Colin shuddered harder, arching back happily against Tory. "Well, you do have to punish me for being a wanton little slut at school, don't you? I mean, you _did_ make me promise to wait until after school, Sempai. So, why don't you fuck my tight little ass ruthlessly until I'm whimpering for mercy even while constantly screaming for more?" He wiped the dripping tip of his erection, and brought it up to his mouth, licking it slowly off while feeling Tory's eyes on him the entire time. He smirked in satisfaction at the way Tory's cock twitched against his sensitive hole.

Tory growled and playfully bit his shoulder, making him moan sexily.

There was a knock at the door, and they froze, more out of irritation at the break in their roleplay than fear of getting caught. "Yes?" Tory called out, biting down his anger.

"Dudes, Saturday's our busiest day, there are other dudes that need the dressing rooms and you only have one thing to try on." An employee called, sounding almost apologetic. They must have been a little louder than they thought.

"Fuck," Colin said bitterly, his anger from earlier in the gardens sweeping back full force. He shoved Tory away from him and yanked off the skirt, dressing carelessly. Tory simply stuffed himself back inside and zipped up his own jeans.

Before Colin could slam open the door of the dressing room, Tory grabbed him and smoothed his collar, before taking his face in both hands and kissing him tenderly for a long moment. Colin yanked back, but his shoulders visibly became slightly less tense and he opened the door normally. He still glared fiercely, staring straight in front of him as he started to walk out. The employee, a guy with tight jeans, black dyed hair and multiple piercings and chain belts in the classic "emo-fag" look, grabbed Colin's arm (at the risk of serious bodily injury xD)

"Hey, listen," he said, looking sympathetic yet mischievous. "The emergency exit down the hall with the restrooms by the food court has a broken alarm. The fire exit stairs go all the way up to the roof. My boyfriend's fucked me up there. It's an 'emergency secret'," he winked. "And don't worry about being caught, no one goes in back of the mall but delivery trucks."

Tory opened his mouth to say 'thanks' before leaving to a more suitable place, like home, but was surprised when Colin grinned at the guy. "Thanks a lot!" Colin said cheerfully. The employee winked at them again, and they bought a tube of lube before leaving the store and making their way back to the food court. Sure, Tory never thought he'd be having sex on a roof of all places, but if it made Colin happy…and the roof was sunken in, solid concrete with a two-foot wall around the top. They wouldn't get caught for public indecency.

'_Still,_' Tory thought, '_there are better places to have sex than a concrete roof.'_ It hurt his ass when Colin shoved him roughly to the ground next to the fire escape. He looked up enquiringly, to see a pained, impatient, hungry look on Colin's beautiful face.

"_**Naked.**_" Colin demanded, immediately starting to shed all of his clothes. Tory didn't protest, stripping as well, and made a pile of their clothes in lieu of a bed. Colin lay back on it, and Tory crawled on top, sitting on Colin's weeping crotch. Both of their cocks were a ruddy purple color and extremely sensitive; they'd been hard for each other for so long. They hissed at the almost painful pleasure as their cocks pressed against each other, rocking gently, and Tory leaned down to kiss his lover. Colin wrapped his arms tightly around Tory's neck, squeezing for a moment before letting go and reaching over his head to where the plastic bag with the lube was sitting. From his upside down position, he fumbled with it, and when he finally managed to get it out of the bag it slipped over the edge and clanged onto the fire escape.

Both boys froze. Tory got off of Colin and looked over the wall; Colin crawled to the edge of the fire escape. He didn't weigh much, but the creak of the rusty old fire escape was enough to cause the lube, which was teetering on the edge of the top step, to clatter noisily down several more steps before it fell freely for a couple hundred feet to the ground, splattering open on impact.

Colin let out a choked cry, angry tears springing to his eyes. Tory caught him up in a tight hug, whispering "shhh" and rocking him like a small child.

"Why is _**everything**_ going wrong today?!" He sobbed into Tory's neck, so horny that he was overly emotional and couldn't even think straight.

"It's okay," Tory soothed, kissing his hair.

"Sorryyyyy," Colin cried, breaking down in Tory's arms. Tory just hugged him tighter, whispering to him soothingly. It took several minutes to get the boy calmed down enough that he could talk to him.

"Colin, let's go home. I know you wanted public, but right now let's just cut our losses. We can try again some other time. Okay?" He waited for an acquiescing nod and then helped Colin stand up. They dressed slowly, taking care with their painful erections. Suddenly they heard a noise from far below, and looked at each other worriedly before looking cautiously over the edge of the roof.

A delivery truck driver was standing by the splattered tube, scratching his head and looking up at the roof before looking around at the trees near the back of the mall. He looked like he thought some animal had gotten up on the roof as it was obvious that the tube had fallen from high up to have broken like that; what with the absence of tire tracks it clearly hadn't been run over. They watched as the man made his way inside, probably to report the "animal" to mall security, and once he was gone they quietly scrambled down the fire escape, cutting across the overgrown private property in back of the mall to get away the fastest they could. They moved along the fence for several hundred yards away from the mall before they hopped the fence back to the sidewalk.

Sighing, they made their miserable way towards home.

~*~*~*~

It was when they were walking past the arcade that Tory decided he couldn't take his jeans rubbing against his cock any more. He grabbed Colin's hand and yanked the upset boy into the alley behind the arcade, pressing him against a wall and kissing him hungrily.

Colin let out a surprised squeak, but quickly began kissing back. An alley was probably on his list of places to **not** have sex, but he was so horny that he didn't even register the trashcans a few feet away, the smell of rotting day old fast food, the cockroaches skittering around the garbage, or the graffitied old brick wall at his back. He tangled his fingers in Tory's hair, letting out a whimpering moan to let Tory know that he couldn't wait any longer, as if the redhead needed telling.

Tory slid his hands underneath Colin's polo shirt, yanking it rapidly over the boy's head and inadvertently popping off the button just below the collar. Neither boy noticed; Colin simply tried to get Tory's shirts off at the same time that Tory tried to undo Colin's pants. After a moment, they broke apart and impatiently stripped themselves naked. Then Tory pressed Colin firmly back against the wall, kissing him fiercely and massaging their swollen cocks together. It didn't take but a couple minutes before they had both cummed, Colin's knees buckling so that he clung onto Tory's shoulders, and Tory collapsing with a hand against the wall for support.

"Wouldn't have lasted inside you," Tory explained in a taut voice to Colin, in case the boy had wanted an explanation. He waited a minute to become less sensitive, and then started pumping their erections again, not letting them go down.

Colin moaned and arched into Tory, letting his head bang against the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling Tory quickly wiping cum off of their stomachs, and then let himself be spun around. He braced against the wall, pressing his forehead against it as Tory prepared him roughly, but before Tory could thrust into him, he turned back around. If Tory was gonna pound him roughly, he didn't want his cock scraping the brick wall. Wrapping his arms around Tory's neck, he did the same with his legs around Tory's waist, and the bigger male held him up by the ass while sliding inside. They both moaned fiercely at finally connecting their bodies.

Tory started slowly, since they'd never tried this position before, and gently bounced Colin on his cock, grinding inside of the boy. Colin moaned as his prostate was brushed, working his hips to rub Tory deep inside of him. But soon he began to want more.

"Mm, Tory, can you do it harder?"

"Sorry," Tory apologized. "This isn't really the best position for any kind of leverage to take you hard."

Colin pouted angrily and bit and licked at Tory's shoulder in an erotic way, making the redhead groan. "Please?"

"Do you wanna lay on the ground?" Tory asked condescendingly, and Colin looked down, spotting a cockroach scuttling by in the grungy dirt alley. He shuddered.

"No. Now fuck me harder."

"Colin! I just explained why I _**can't**_—"

"Shut up! Fuck me harder!" Colin demanded, squeezing Tory's waist with his legs.

"FINE!" Tory said impatiently, pressing Colin hard against the wall and forcing his hands under Colin's thighs, making the raven let go of him with his legs so that he could hold Colin to the wall by his legs and plow up into the boy fast and hard.

Colin shuddered and winced as his back scraped painfully against the rough brick wall, but then Tory slammed against his prostate and he completely forgot about any pain, biting down on Tory's shoulder to muffle his scream of pleasure. Tory grinned as Colin clenched around him, speeding up his thrusts as much as possible, feeling the heat building in his lower belly.

"You have to touch yourself, I can't," he ordered, panting, and Colin slid one arm off of Tory's neck to stoke himself rapidly.

"_**Ahh!**_" He hit the edge hard and climaxed violently, body shuddering as he came all over his tummy. Through the haze of satiation he felt Tory's thrusts fall out of rhythm and become wild; Tory only lasted a few more thrusts before he pressed Colin hard into the crumbling brick and came inside, filling his lover with his hot seed.

They held still a few moments as Tory came down from his high, and then the redhead helped Colin to stand. He slid to his knees and licked Colin's stomach clean of cum, smiling as the boy's giggle vibrated against his lips. He stood and hugged his boyfriend tightly, and they remained that way for a minute, enjoying the warm embrace. When Tory pulled away, however, there was blood on his inner forearms.

"Oh shit!" He spun Colin around, his eyes raking the myriad of scratches on his boyfriend's back. "Shit, Colin, I'm sorry!"

Colin just turned around and hugged him again, before picking up his shirt. "It's fine, it was worth it." He started wiping off Tory's arms with it, and quickly cut off Tory as the redhead opened his mouth to protest. "It's an old shirt, I don't really like it that much anyway, and there's no way we're going to find the button back in this dingy alley. Don't worry about it." After cleaning off Tory's arms as best he could, he put the shirt on, hunting for the rest of his clothes in the mixed pile on the ground. Tory sighed and did the same.

When they were both dressed, they held hands for the short walk home, Colin relishing the feeling of Tory's cum leaking down his inner thighs. It had been a long day, but he'd finally gotten what he wanted.

"Come over to my house," Tory said, squeezing Colin's hand. "You can't go home like that."

Colin sighed and leaned against his boyfriend amiably, rubbing his cheek against Tory's shoulder. "M'kay."

~*~*~*~

Next chapter will be the last one, and then after that will be a bonus chapter. R&R because I love you!

Next story I'll be starting is either that dress twoshot, or a chaptered fic that's my version of the third book (which will be rated PG, in accordance with the fact that none of Jen's real books are plastic-wrapped *pout*)


	9. Home

Woo, FINALLY I get a break from school! The next few days are "reading days" (study days), and then final exams start next week, but for me reading days mean nothing but free time and the weekend means cramming! xD Hope you guys like this chapter!

~*~*~*~

Tory's mom thankfully was not home, or she probably would have thrown a fit over Colin's bloody shirt. Tory led Colin into his bedroom and had the boy undress while he left to get medical supplies from the bathroom. When he came back he spread a large towel on the bed and made Colin lie on his stomach on top of it.

He looked over Colin's back appraisingly. There were many scratches from the rough brick wall marring Colin's skin, mostly shallow but a few deeper over the bump where the spinal cord met the neck. Most of them had already stopped bleeding. Tory sighed and sat on the bed, setting a bowl of warm soapy water in his lap, and dipped a soft sponge into it. He started rubbing Colin's back gently, wiping off drying blood and getting little bits of dirt and cotton shirt fibers out of the scrapes.

Colin whimpered because it stung a little, but he found himself enjoying the smooth rubbing sensation and the way Tory was worrying about him. He felt a small smile come to his face and he hugged Tory's pillow, breathing in the scent of his lover.

Tory finished cleaning the scrapes and got some antiseptic and band-aids out, kissing each abrasion gently before taping it up. Colin giggled, blushing slightly at this show of apology and tenderness. When Tory was done, he set the first aid kit and wash bowl on the floor and picked up a bottle of massage oil. Colin turned to see what he was doing now that the scrapes were fixed up, and he met the raven's mouth with his own for a warm kiss, before whispering "stay there, I want to make you feel good."

Something in Tory's tone made Colin shiver in pleasure, and he lay still. Tory coated his palms with oil and slowly started working over Colin's shoulder muscles, getting out the tension. Colin moaned in ecstasy, turning his head so he could eye Tory half-lidded. He utterly loved Tory's massages. Tory chuckled and bent for another kiss, before moving on to do Colin's arms. He gave the bandaged back a wide berth, instead sliding his hands underneath and rubbing Colin's chest. Colin smiled and moaned again as Tory played with his nipples. The redhead moved down to massage the ankles and calves, nibbling on Colin's toes as he did so and smiling at the boy's protesting laughter, and then worked his way up to do the thighs.

By the time he was done kneading the thighs, wiping up his own cum from the alley as he went and rubbing it in torturously close to Colin's semi-hard length, the boy was panting for breath and begging him with a glare. He smiled and acquiesced, seizing Colin's cock and pumping it to full hardness. Colin groaned in pleasure and rubbed himself against Tory's hand and the bed, loving the feeling of his boyfriend rubbing his shaft with warm oil. After a few more moments, Tory let go and re-slicked his hands, before beginning to knead Colin's soft ass cheeks. Colin let out another moan that made Tory's jeans tighten painfully, arching up into his boyfriend's hands again and spreading his legs apart a little, letting Tory know what he wanted.

Tory grinned and played with Colin's hole teasingly for a few moments, before slipping a couple fingers inside. He slowly stretched the boy, even though Colin didn't really need it after their previous session in the alley. Pressing gently at the prostate at first, and then harder after a minute, he worked Colin into a moaning frenzy, until the boy was gasping, "stop, Tory, stop, god, get _inside_ me!"

Tory had to stop even if Colin wasn't begging him, because his pants were getting too uncomfortably tight for him to bear. He performed a quick, perfunctory strip, sighing in relief as his jeans came off, and reached for the massage oil to use as lube, but Colin had sat up and grabbed his hands. He looked questioningly at the boy.

Colin got off the bed and pushed Tory down to sit on the towel, kissing him with a quick "stay there" before sauntering off to the bathroom. Tory waited curiously, and after a few seconds the raven came back with three more towels, which he arranged on the bed so that the entire blanket was covered protectively. He kissed Tory again, and pressed him back so that he was lying down on the bed.

"Colin, what are you doing?" Tory asked curiously, and Colin answered by straddling his waist and picking up the oil.

Colin bent close to Tory's ear and breathed out suggestively, "let's have really slippery sex" in his dirtiest tone, and Tory shuddered, his cock twitching at the suggestive words. Colin squirted a trail of oil down Tory's chest and set it back on the nightstand, using both hands to rub the oil over Tory's freckled shoulders and collarbones. He worked the pectorals firmly for a few moments, drawing a moan out of his boyfriend before he smiled and moved on.

Pinching and slicking the nipples until Tory was arching into his fingers, he leaned down for a kiss as he worked Tory's skin over, and when they stopped for air he reached for the bottle to pour more oil onto Tory's lightly tanned stomach. Tory slipped his hands in between their chests quickly, getting his palms slicked from the oil on his stomach, and started rubbing Colin's shoulders, chest, and arms while Colin started rubbing the oil into his stomach.

Colin scooted down so that he'd have better leverage to work the abdominal muscles more firmly, in the process sliding his ass over Tory's hot, heavy erection. Tory moaned in pleasure and reached over to rub Colin's ass again in appreciation, who wiggled against his hands before rubbing his stomach with slick fingers, circling the belly button and then poking a finger into it. Tory laughed, smiling at his boyfriend lovingly.

Colin returned the look, and reached for the bottle of oil, quickly drizzling some onto Tory's cock before setting it on the nightstand once more and leaning to kiss his love. They rubbed and slid their cocks together in Colin's hand, drinking each other's moans out of their mouths and hugging each other close.

Before they could let themselves get too close to the edge, Colin pulled away and sat up, carefully balancing himself with slippery hands on Tory's slippery stomach, and gently lowered himself down, pressing his hole against the tip of Tory's cock.

And of course he accidentally slipped off, impaling himself hard in one fell swoop.

Both boys moaned aloud, Tory gasping at the hot, wet, slick feeling and Colin rocking his hips slowly, enjoying the rush of pleasure from such a fast mount. He ground down on Tory, drawing moans from the redhead for a moment, before gripping the towel under Tory's stomach in both fists so that he'd have some purchase to control his movements. He began a torturously slow pace for both of them, making it hot and deep but drawing out an intense urge for more.

The raven began rocking a little faster, but soon found that the way he was bending down to grip the towel kept him from moving the way he liked. He gave Tory a pleading glance, and his lover started rocking up to meet him, bringing arms up to rub his sides stimulatingly. He enjoyed it, and let it continue for a few minutes, but he really wanted it faster.

"Tory," he moaned, rubbing his chest against Tory's and relishing the smooth wet feeling on his nipples, "please?"

Tory smiled, sitting up to kiss the beautiful boy in his lap. He gave Colin's ass a light smack, making the boy jump a little and kneel up to slide off of his hot cock. They shifted their bodies, Tory getting off of the bed to let Colin position himself however he wanted.

Colin quickly got into his favorite position, doggy-style, and smiled sexily over his shoulder at Tory while wiggling his bottom invitingly. Tory swallowed at the sight and sat on the bed behind his boyfriend, staring worshipfully at the beautiful ass, setting a hand on it and rubbing a few fingers slowly in the crack. Colin undulated his ass slowly and sexily against them, and Tory pressed gently at the pucker. He smiled at Colin's moan, and spread the soft cheeks with his hands, bending down and licking slowly up from the base of the testicles to the top of the cleft, then laved the little pucker with the tip of his tongue. Colin arched back against his mouth with a hot moan, and he squeezed the butt cheeks, spreading them wider to stretch the hole a little before slipping his tongue in, rubbing it in and out slowly a few times.

Colin gasped loudly and pressed his forehead into the towel, breathing heavily, and jerked a little when he felt Tory press a finger to the tip of his erection and slick the precum slowly up the vein on the underside of his cock. The finger pressed gently at the place where his shaft joined his testicles, and then that hand cupped to roll his balls while a parting kiss was pressed to his pucker. Tory let go a moment and got up, grabbing the oil off the bedside table.

He repositioned himself on the bed on his knees and rubbed Colin's ass tenderly while squirting oil into the dip in the small of his back, then changed hand positions, rubbing the puddle of oil in while drizzling a stream into the cleft, watching hungrily as it ran down the crack and wetted the soft pink pucker. Licking his lips, he dripped more oil over the ass cheeks and resumed rubbing them, softening and relaxing them, and then suddenly smacked Colin's ass hard. Colin shrieked and jerked his head to look over his shoulder at Tory, who grinned at him predatorily.

Colin swallowed at the look and pressed his chest into the towel, arching his back deeper and spreading his legs a little wider, begging with his eyes. Tory quickly set the bottle of oil, now nearly empty, on the floor, and crawled up behind Colin, aligning himself and bending over the supple, willing body underneath him. Drawing Colin into a kiss, he buried himself in the tight, hot ass, moaning and feeling Colin's answering moan vibrate against his lips as they slid their tongues out for a wet, languid open-mouthed caress.

Tory ground stimulatingly inside of his lover until they broke their kiss for air, and then he nibbled and licked down to the collarbone, sucking fiercely to leave a bruising hickey. He massaged the mark with his tongue, soothing it, and then leaned back up, kissing the bandages on Colin's back once more. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly.

"Born," Colin moaned as Tory slid in and out once slowly, testing. "Born ready, fuck me."

Tory needed no further prompting, gripping Colin's hips as best he could and pulling out almost all the way before slamming back inside.

"Ah!" Colin gasped, smiling. "Yes…"

Tory started up a rhythm that was fast because of the oil and as powerful as he could make it, squeezing his fingers into the joint of Colin's hips and legs for leverage. He moaned in pleasure as Colin clenched around his cock a few times.

"Yes," Colin muttered through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed tight in pleasure, "yes, yes, god…Tory! Mmm, smack my ass."

Tory grinned and obliged, spanking Colin lightly, watching his cock thrust in and out of the red hole stretched tight around his cock, as the shapely ass cheeks pinkened with imprints of his hand.

"Harder!"

He spanked Colin sharply, loving the way his boyfriend jerked away and then arched firmly up against him as the shock of impact faded into light, painful tingles that merged quickly into the pleasure of fucking, making their lovemaking feel even more intense. At Colin's commands, he smacked the boy's quickly reddening ass several more times, hard, until the order changed to "**fuck** me harder now, Tory, god, I need you so bad…"

Tearing his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight of his dick sliding into that hot ass and thinking a moment, he ordered Colin to grab the towel they were kneeling on, and then he wrapped the edges of the towel around Colin's wrists and gripped the slender appendages, yanking the boy's arms back and pounding hard into his lover.

Colin screamed in pleasure as Tory angled their hips to slam into his prostate, and the redhead pulled harder on Colin's arms, forcing the boy to kneel up as he continued to thrust hard up into the flushed, needy body. He leaned forward and bit Colin's soft earlobe, hissing out "touch yourself, my pretty little _slut_."

Colin sobbed in pleasure as Tory let go of his wrists, scrambling to balance himself by clutching Tory's back behind him with one hand and gripping his cock with the other hand.

Tory squeezed him tightly around the waist with both arms and continued to drive up into him, the force causing him to thrust up into his own hand at a fast pace. Supplementing it with furious pumping of his own, he was quickly at the edge. Tory licked the shell of his ear and ordered "cum!" and he did, hard, screaming, digging his nails into Tory's back inadvertently until he drew blood, watching through nearly-shut slitted eyes as his cum spurted out into the air and fell onto the towels covering the blanket.

He leaned bonelessly back against Tory to catch his breath, but that failed quickly as Tory lost his balance and collapsed forward, pressing Colin hard into the bed as he groaned in rapture and orgasmed, shuddering against the body underneath him.

They lay still for a moment, and then Tory pulled out with a grunt, rolling off of Colin and nearly falling off of the bed. He caught himself and stood on shaky legs, helping his boyfriend up and hugging him gently as they shared a sweet kiss. They had sweated off nearly all of the oil, so Tory picked up the driest towel and wiped them down, paying special attention to patting Colin's back dry so that the salt water couldn't soak into his bandaids and sting his scrapes.

When he was done, Colin kissed him again and picked up the first aid kit from where it had been discarded by the bed, and quickly bandaged Tory's bleeding scratches, kissing them the way Tory had. He dropped it back on the floor as he yawned, and Tory grinned, drawing him down onto the bed, spooning against his back protectively and hugging him close. Colin craned his head over his shoulder for a sleepy kiss, and they held it a moment, chaste and full of love, before Tory tucked Colin's head into the curve of his neck.

"Are we good on the public sex now, Colin?" Tory asked, having really savored the intimacy of lovemaking after a few weeks of adrenalin-fueled fucking.

"Mmm…" Colin hummed softly, snuggling back against Tory's chest tightly. "Yeah. Thank you."

Tory smiled. "I love you."

"Likewise."

~*~*~*~

Technically the end, but there's one more bonus chapter. (AND I LOST IT! I've had it written since like February and I've been saving it forever and at some point I accidentally deleted it! I don't really remember how it went either so I'll have to start it over completely T.T)

UNLESS anyone that I sent it to way back when it was just a partial PWP still has that on their computer, in which case I'll love you forever if you provide it to me as a starting material =D


	10. Bonus Paul's Apartment

Okay, so that bonus chapter I promised a few months ago? Here it is. Hey, I never promised a "publish by" date, now did I? xD Enjoy.

~*~*~*~

Colin's stomach grumbled. Tory felt it reverberate through him since Colin was lying on top of him on the floor. They were taking a break since they'd just finished studying, and it was nearly one in the afternoon.

"I'm hungry," Colin said, not even opening his eyes, his warm breath striking Tory's sweaty neck.

"I _told_ you we should have eaten after we finished studying for the English test. It was your idea to skip straight into "studying anatomy." Tory sat up, forcing an unwilling Colin to move with him. "Let's get lunch from the fridge."

Colin sighed, but stood up, and then grabbed Tory's hand and helped haul the redhead to his feet as well. "Kay." He opened the door, completely uncaring of his nude state since Tory's mom was off clothes shopping and thus wouldn't be home for another good three hours or so. Tory followed him to the kitchen. "What'd she make us?" He asked as they walked down the hall.

"It's beef stir-fry left over from dinner last night."

"Mmm," Colin smiled, opening the fridge. He leaned inside. "Did she say where she left it?"

Tory looked at him funnily. "It should be a huge skillet on the middle shelf covered with tinfoil. How can you miss it?"

"…" Colin looked at the large empty space in the fridge, and then straightened, looking over the open fridge door at the empty skillet in the sink. Tory followed his gaze.

"SONOFA-"

Colin clapped a hand over Tory's mouth, glaring at the ceiling. "Is he home?"

"Naw, he's doing some assignment at the rec, we can't bitch at him about it till later," Tory grumbled.

Colin looked at him in disbelief. "If he ate our lunch, that means he forgot. But I didn't think _**you**_ would forget too!"

"What?" Tory quirked a distressed eyebrow at him.

Colin smirked deeply and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pressing it to his own cheek. "Let's eat sandwiches. And then we'll make good on your promise."

"What promise?" Tory asked, mystified.

"Sandwiches first," was Colin's only answer as he bent back into the fridge to get out sandwich makings.

~*~

"Holy SHIT, I can't believe I forgot about that," Tory said, watching Colin wiggle a hairpin in the lock. Colin just grinned rather evilly as the lock popped, turning the handle and walking into Paul's messy apartment.

"Mmhmm," Colin hummed in agreement. "You never set a time limit, you just said "if you eat our lunch we'll do it in your apartment." It didn't have to be that day. So…where should we do it?" He looked around the piles of books and papers and clothes and old fast food wrappers, and made a face. "Not on the floor. It would be funny to leave cum on the floor right in front of the door, so he might slip in it, but this place is just way too gross."

"I agree," Tory said. "There's a reason we usually play videogames in MY room. Anyway, I think we should do it in his _bed_. There aren't many better places to leave cum than in his last set of clean sheets."

Colin smirked, turning to hug Tory and rub their bodies together seductively, sparks of desire making them shiver. "I love how you think."

Tory pulled him up close in a tight hug, pressing their mouths together and walking backward toward the bed. When his knees hit it he sat, letting go of Colin to strip out of his clothes and set them in a careful pile at the foot of the bed. He really didn't want to lose them in the piles of dirty clothes on the floor. When he was naked he looked up at Colin, who was still fully clothed, and arched a questioning eyebrow, beckoning with his hand that Colin should undress.

Colin, who had been toying with the hem of his shirt and waiting for Tory to look at him, smirked, and began to slowly slide the shirt up, caressing his skin as he went. Eyes widening slightly, Tory sat back on the bed, waiting to see what Colin would do. The raven closed his eyes, letting out a slight moan as he pressed his nipples under his shirt. He slid up the hem far enough to hold it in his mouth, repeating the action for his boyfriend to watch, teasing the little nubs and arching forward into his fingers.

After a minute he slid the shirt up over his head, then ran a hand sexily through his slightly mussed hair, moving down to caress his neck, where a couple of hickeys were currently fading, then continuing back to his chest and stomach. He stroked his soft skin, smiling as he undid the button and toyed with the strip of skin right underneath. He laughed internally as he watched the way Tory stared hungrily as he undid his zipper with one hand, tooth by tooth. The other hand he brought up to his mouth to lick slowly at the palm. Tory licked his lips as he watched Colin slide the wet palm into his open pants, the raven moaning as he stroked himself slowly.

Colin listened to Tory's noise of strained impatience as he slid his other hand into his pants too so that he could stroke his inner thighs in the process of sliding his pants down. He waited until he was just about to show before grinning and spinning around, rolling his hips as he slid his pants off, bending to remove them.

"You're not "hiding" anything from me by showing me your ass, dummy," Tory griped while his eyes drank in the view. "Hurry up."

Colin chuckled and straightened up, turning around but staying several feet away from the bed, gripping his cock with one hand and stroking it while pressing his index finger of the other hand to the tip, wiping up a little precum and bringing it up to suck on his finger. "Mmm," he let the finger go with a wet pop, "what are the magic words?" He teased, trying to get Tory to beg a little.

Tory scowled and seized his own cock, stroking it. "The magic words are "wow Colin it's really sexy watching you put on a show, if you don't hurry up I'll cum with or without being in your ass. Your choice.""

"Uh!" Colin protested, hurriedly moving to grab Tory's hand. He brought it up to his mouth with a cute scowl and bit it in punishment, then slid to his knees and sucked Tory into his mouth to lube the shaft with saliva. Tory groaned in pleasure, sliding his hands into Colin's soft hair, running his fingers through the locks to mess them up and then petting them smooth again.

"AH!" Tory gasped when Colin swallowed him down, shivering and bending over a little, hugging Colin's head to his body. Colin held still a moment, then made a noise in his throat that made Tory moan, but the redhead let go. Colin pulled back with a gasping cough, saliva mixed with precum dripping down his chin to connect in strings to Tory's slick cock. He looked up at Tory with half-lidded eyes, breathing deeply, his cheeks flushed, and Tory stared at him, whispering "fuck" and shuddering with desire. Tory pulled him up by the arms into a deep, wet kiss, their tongues battling forcefully as Colin pressed into Tory's lap, wrapping his legs around the bigger teen's waist. They rocked together, moaning at the friction and parting their mouths to pant for breath.

Tory didn't let up, attacking Colin's throat, renewing the hickeys in his favorite sucking spots on Colin's skin. At the same time, he reached down, stroking Colin's crack and slipping his other hand up to Colin's mouth. "Suck," he growled against the skin before going back to nipping at the soft column of Colin's neck. Colin moaned, his head thrown back, and accepted the fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. Tory switched hands, stroking and sliding the wet fingers along Colin's ass before parting the cheeks and pressing a finger into the hole still slightly loosened from before lunch. He quickly added another, scissoring around, and brought the dry hand up to slip into the back of Colin's hair, fisting it and pulling.

"Ah?!" Colin uttered in surprise, letting go of Tory to fall back, so that his hair wouldn't be yanked too painfully. Tory followed him, kneeling up and pulling his hands away from Colin's ass and hair so that he could spread the boy's legs wide. He stroked the thighs with his thumbs, pressing his tip to Colin's stretched hole, rolling his hips slightly to tease the sensitive pucker. He grinned, looking down at his boyfriend who was pleading impatiently with his eyes.

"Beg," he said.

Colin narrowed his eyes and brought his hands up to grasp Tory's cock, intending to press it inside of himself. Tory quickly let go of his thighs and caught his wrists before he could do so, laughing. "Nuh-uh. Beg."

Colin scowled at Tory and shook his head, swiftly wrapping his legs back around Tory's waist and, since Tory's cock was already aligned with his hole, impaled himself. He moaned, smiling in satisfaction at the way Tory's grumble of protest was drowned out by the redhead's groan of pleasure.

"Dammit," Tory complained, but smiled good-naturedly and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his lover. "You'll pay for that."

"Try it," Colin challenged, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips back up against Tory's slow thrusts. Tory got the hint and moved faster.

"Not while you're expecting it," Tory grinned. He bent down and nibbled Colin's left earlobe, breathing out "wait for it. You're my bitch; you beg me to do what you want." Colin's only response was a little negative hiss, squeezing Tory closer with his arms and legs.

Tory chuckled and kissed Colin's cheek, licking a trail down his jaw, neck, collarbone, sternum, and then bit a nipple gently, sucking on it. Colin gasped, clawing Tory's back as he arched up with a groan of pleasure. Tory hissed in pain. "I think we need to declaw you, kitty," he muttered against Colin's skin, licking the sternum again before moving to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. This time Colin just shuddered with a moan, balling his hands into fists against Tory's back.

When he was done laving attention on the little bud, Tory drew back, sliding out of Colin's grip and pulling out of his ass as well. He smiled, pressing a finger to the boy's lips over the protest that escaped them. Pulling Colin up by the arms, he shifted their bodies so that they were spooning, pulling up Colin's top leg so that he could slide in easier and pressing his leg between Colin's to keep them parted so he could thrust hard.

Colin moaned, hands wandering down to his cock, but Tory saw it and quickly grabbed them both, pulling Colin's arms up over their heads and pinning them there by the wrists. Colin looked back at him, shocked, and he smirked widely. "You weren't expecting it."

"Hey!" Colin gasped, "you can't do that!" He struggled against Tory's grip, but the taller boy had more arm strength and he couldn't budge them. "Tory!"

Tory chuckled darkly and leaned in to Colin's ear. "Beg." He uttered lightly with a smile, punctuating the single syllable with a particularly hard thrust, shifting angles to rub against Colin's prostate.

Colin gasped, his eyes sliding shut as his sexual urge was stimulated from the inside. "No…" he moaned.

"Beg, Colin," Tory commanded again, gripping both slender wrists with one hand and moving the other to pinch and rub at Colin's sensitized nipples. He bent to suck on a sensitive spot on Colin's neck at the same time.

Colin gasped again, but turned his head to glare at Tory. "Bitch!"

Tory gripped the juncture of Colin's inner thigh and pelvis, squeezing and rubbing. "_**Beg!**_"

"God fucking damn it, Tory, _**please**_ let me cum, you asshole!" Colin hollered, glaring furiously and blushing.

Tory grinned triumphantly. "Now was that so hard?" he breathed into his boyfriend's ear, then licked the shell of the ear and ran a finger up the vein on the underside of Colin's penis, keeping his grip on the boy's wrists. Colin shuddered in pleasure and pressed back against Tory.

"Please?" He whimpered again more quietly, having given in. Tory smiled.

"You're so cute," he whispered and leaned around to kiss Colin's mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the smaller boy's straining cock, rubbing the tip of the dark red head with his thumb. Colin moaned into Tory's mouth, sliding his tongue out to meet his boyfriend's slick appendage. Their tongues danced together languidly as Tory stopped moving inside of Colin, instead pulling out to press his cock against Colin's and jerking them together rhythmically until the boy wrenched his mouth away.

"Aaah!" Colin gasped, his toes curling as he arched into Tory's hand, his head thrown back against Tory's shoulder as his cum spurted out in several streams to streak the sheets. Tory kept stroking, coaxing out all of Colin's seed, until a half minute later he also came hard, shuddering against his lover's body and spilling his semen onto the bed as well.

They lay still together for a minute or two, and then Colin said, "do you think he cleans his bathtub?"

Tory laughed. "Yeah. Let's go check." He sat up and got off the bed, but Colin didn't move. "Colin?"

"Go check and start the water. Then carry me," Colin demanded, crossing his arms behind his head and staring at his lover satedly.

Tory smiled and let Colin have the satisfaction of telling him what to do, walking off to the bathroom to start a bath for them. When the water was perfect, he shut it off and went back for Colin, lifting the boy bridal style and carrying him to the bathtub.

"Here," Tory said, setting his boyfriend gently in the water.

Colin sighed with a smile and relaxed into the tub, lying down in the water, but then opened his eyes in confusion when Tory didn't get in with him. "What is it?" he asked.

Tory smiled. "Nothing, I just don't feel like a hot bath right now." He sat on the rim of the tub and put his feet in the water, wiggling them underneath Colin's body and making the boy laugh.

"Mmm…" Colin sighed, "I don't see why. I think it feels great right now. Maybe you just didn't get sweaty enough." He shot a sideways smirk at his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Tory said, indignant at the teasing implication that he hadn't put in enough effort. He stuck up his big toe underneath Colin's back, poking the spine.

"Ahh!" Colin arched his back at the action, grabbing Tory's ankle and pulling the foot out from underneath him as he sat up. He bit the big toe lightly, scrunching his nose into a cute scowl up at his boyfriend as he did so. He paused a moment in thought, and then pulled his mouth away. "_**Definitely**_ didn't get sweaty enough. Let me help you with that." He grinned and bent again, sucking on the big toe and moaning sexily around it, massaging the foot as he did so.

Tory shuddered and stared at his boyfriend. "That _totally_ shouldn't be as hot as it is. S-stop it…ah!" He gasped as Colin licked in between his toes while slowly sliding a hand up the calf and inner thigh in a caress. "Colin…"

Colin smiled as he kissed the top of Tory's foot and started trailing his lips and tongue after his hand. He scraped his teeth against the knee cap and kissed it lovingly before licking slowly up the thigh in one long, smooth motion with the tip of his tongue, his eyes locked on Tory's. Tory was sweating a little now, cock at half-mast, as Colin slid his legs so that he was kneeling on his heels in between Tory's legs. He smiled at his boyfriend and bent, sucking one of the twin egg-shaped balls into his mouth and moaning around it, lapping at the skin with the tip of his tongue.

Tory stiffened and moaned, bringing his hands up to run them through Colin's hair, ruffling and petting it as his lover used that hot mouth to work magic between his legs. Colin moved from the testicles to the shaft, licking his way up and down the whole thing without taking it into his mouth. "Colin," Tory said his name in a half-command, half-plea, and he smiled and shifted to suck on the head, teasing the slit with his tongue. Finally he took it deeper into his mouth, alternating between firm sucks and licking swirls up it like it was a barber's pole.

Tory panted and wrapped his legs around Colin's back, bending to kiss the raven's soft hair. "God I love it when you do this," he whispered fervently, resting his forehead against the other's, and Colin opened his eyes, staring into Tory's an inch away as he slowly sucked down, undulating his tongue against the vein as he went until Tory couldn't bend any further with him and instead threw his head back in pleasure, gasping as Colin swallowed his cock.

"C-Colin, I'm gonna…"

Colin made an affirmative noise against Tory's tip in the back of his throat, and Tory let out a loud moan, gripping Colin's hair.

"N-no, you can't SWALLOW!" He screamed as he came, locking his legs and gripping Colin's shoulders to keep from falling backward out of the tub. Colin let Tory's cock slide out of his mouth some so that he could keep from swallowing instinctively, coaxing the rest of Tory's semen out of the head with his tongue. Tory shuddered and bent, resting his forehead on top of Colin's head again as he panted for breath. "Did you…keep it?"

Colin pulled his head away and opened his mouth, showing Tory. Tory chuckled and held out a hand, ordering "spit." Colin obediently spat the cum into the redhead's palm. Tory shot him a wicked grin while standing up and getting out of the tub. Colin watched curiously as Tory padded over to the mirror, and felt his face grow slowly into a devious smile as he read what the redhead was writing across it with cum. "We warned you :D"

"Pfft!" Colin started laughing, and Tory turned around with a grin, extending his hand so Colin would lick his palm clean before getting a towel to dry the boy off with.

"Wanna go chill in my room now?" Tory asked as he fluffed Colin's hair.

Colin ran his fingers through his hair when Tory pulled the towel away, then hugged his love tightly with a smile. "Mmmn…okay."

They made their way back into the bedroom and dressed, then picked their way through the piles of junk back to the door, making sure it was locked as they left.

~*~About three hours later~*~

Just as Colin and Tory were leaving the house with Mary to go out to eat for dinner, Paul came home, and they tried and failed to hold back sniggers as they passed him on the way out the door. He looked at them curiously, but they just walked past him. They paused on the doorstep a moment, though, as they heard him going up the stairs, and waited, letting Mary go ahead of them to start the car.

"FUCKING—" The muted yell came down to them a half minute later, and they smiled.

"That was the bed," Tory whispered.

"…IS NOTHING SACRED?!"

"Mirror—"

"…OH! SHIT!"

"Comprehension," Colin finished smugly.

They burst out laughing and high-fived each other, running for the car as they heard Paul thundering down the stairs.

~*~*~*~

All done! Story's over this time for real, peeps! FINALLY. O.O *wipes brow* So the threat they made on Paul was in the first chapter, and now I'm finishing the story with a follow-through of the threat, and thus it comes full circle, see?

Me: Hee, I love making Colin beg, precisely because he hates it so much! xD

Colin: Hate you too, bitch.

Me: *pokes Colin in the cheek and gets her finger bitten*

Tory: *does nothing to help* No worries, he's had rabies shots 3

Me: *screaming and flailing with furious Colin dangling off her finger*


End file.
